Silence in her Soul
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: The last two chapter are up! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Meeting

AN: I don't own any of this! DBZ and SM belong to their proper owners. I'm just an over obsessive fan trying to write fanfic! This is my first fanfic so be nice! Please R+R!  
  
Chapter One- The Meeting  
  
"I'll ask you again, Saturn. Where is Neo Queen Serenity?" A thunderous voice boomed. A bruised and battered Hotaru looked up into the eyes of her captor. Her lower lip was split, there was a long gash down the side of her arm and she had cuts and bruises everywhere. She felt like ramming this man into the wall, but she couldn't move for her hands were tied behind her back so all she could do was look at her captor defiantly.  
"I'll never tell you! NEVER!" Hotaru shouted and with a loud slap and strong hand came down on Hotaru's cheek. She wanted to cry out in pain, but she bit back her sobs. She would not let them get pleaser from her pain.  
"You will tell us, Saturn!" Hotaru saw him pull out a silver knife, "You will or you shall suffer more pain then you already do!"  
" Do your worst! I'll never betray my Queen!" Hotaru shouted and her was snapped up and the knife shown in her eyes.  
"Very well Saturn, I shall." The sharp knife made contact will her pale skin on her cheek. Blood oozed from her new wound. Hotaru forced herself to remain still as blood assaulted her lips. The taste of her own blood caused bile to rise up in her throat. As soon as she tasted the bitter liquid she forced it back in her throat. She felt so weak; she had lost so much blood. Her eyelids became heavy and it was a struggle to keep awake.  
"I'll leave you alone to think about your decision. I'll be back within an hour." He promised her and ran his cold hands down her bruised and bleeding cheek, "Save yourself the pain, Saturn. Tell me."  
As he left Hotaru felt anger rise in her vanes, "Kill me now! I'll never tell you! NEVER!" He turned to her a wicked smile on his face.  
"Kill, Saturn? Give you the easy way out? No, I don't think so! I'm going to make you watch Small Lady die real slow! Just like I did with your family!" Hotaru felt tears water up in her eyes. Not Rini.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! I'll kill you before that happens!" Hotaru shouted struggling at her bonds, but all that did was cause red rings around her wrists.  
"Don't even bother, Saturn, you know you can't brake free." He laughed, "Remember what I said." He left and Hotaru allowed one tear to fall down her cheek. What was she to do? She couldn't let them kill Rini, like Michelle, Amara, and Trista, but she could tell them were Serena was hiding ether. Hotaru, Michelle, Amara, and Trista had sensed evil brewing in the universe and after the Inner Senshi died they decided to hide Serena. Michelle, Amara, and Trista headed for the Time Gate where they would hide Serena. Hotaru stayed behind to protect Rini. Trista had called her to tell her that they had created a small dimension unable to be detected by enemy force and hid Serena in it. Then shortly after that the enemy had caught the Outer Senshi and they were killed. Then only two Senshi were left, Rini and Hotaru. At first they feared they had caught Serena, but then they started to chase them for information of Serena's whereabouts. That was a sigh of relief for them, but the sigh was cut short when they were kidnapped and taken here. That was almost two weeks ago. She hadn't eaten anything since then in fear that they had drugged her food. When she wasn't being tortured she was starving, but right now she was just to weak to even feel her hunger. Her eyelids became heavy and she felt her whole body welcome the sleep. Hotaru shook her head, NO! Stay awake! Hotaru slid down the poll she was tied to and fell to the ground. She felt unconsciousness creep up on her. She looked at the glowing object at her feet. They called it a Dragon-Ball. She had found it right before she had been kidnapped. Other then that all she had to remember the Senshi by was an amulet Rini had given her. 10 different colored gems were engraved onto the golden disk. There were four gems, marine blue, navy blue, black, and purple, that created a circle with a little space between each around four slightly small gems, blue, red, green, and yellow creating a circle with space between each. In the middle were the last two gems, pink and white. It was around her neck on a gold chain. Rini had told her that each jewel represents a Senshi. Marine Blue, Neptune, Navy Blue, Uranus, Black, Pluto, Purple, Saturn, Blue, Mercury, Red, Mars, Green, Jupiter, and Yellow, Venus. There also was a Latin phrase 'Dominatio Per Prosum'. When a Senshi was alive the jewel that represented her would glow. Now only three glowed, purple, white and pink. Two were kidnapped and one was in hiding. There was no one to save them. No one to help them. She looked up to they sky.  
"Serena! Please send me a savior! Send someone to help me and Rini!" She shouted and her head snapped back and she felt unconsciousness taking over her. She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness.  
  
Gohan ran through the abandoned where house in search of 4th Dragon-Ball. He looked behind him and saw Trunks keeping in pace with him. He looked at Dragon-Ball Radar in his hand. Two more feet and I'll be there! He looked at Trunks and smiled.  
"Hurry up, Trunks! I think I found it!" Gohan said and Trunks rushed to his side.   
"Where is it?" He asked and Gohan looked around him. Then he sighed in irritation.  
"I don't know! The radar says it shoulder be right here!" Gohan said as a wave of irritation washed over him.  
"Are you sure it isn't broken?"  
"YES! I'm sure! Damnit!" He shouted and pounded his fist on the wall. Then the floor opened up and they fell into a large hole. When his eyes regained sight he was in a well-lit room, not in the dark outside.  
"Ah, what did you do?" Trunks asked. Looking around at his surroundings. Gohan shrugged and looked at his Dragon-Ball Radar. Now the Dragon-Ball was further away. He cursed under his breath.  
"It looks like the Dragon-Ball is around here. So let's go... this way." Gohan said pointing to a path to the left. After they ran down the hall for a while they came to down to a sign that said DO NOT ENTER! PRISONERS HERE!  
"Prisoners! What for?" Trunks asked.  
Gohan shrugged again, "Dunno. But let's see if we can help them." They entered the door and came into a dark room. There were many empty Sells, but when the came to the exist door they found a girl on the far left. She had long pink hair tied up in ponytails with tight buns on each side of her head and turbulent blue eyes and she had her lanky legs pulled up to her chest. She looked up at them.  
"Who... who are you?" She asked.  
"Um... I'm Gohan and this is Trunks. Who are you?" Gohan said and she stood up and her height matched Trunks even through was younger them.  
"I'm Small Lady of Earth, but you may call me Rini." She said, her eyes sparkling. Gohan and Trunks looked at one another and then back to Rini.  
"Small Lady of Earth? What does that mean?" Rini huffed in a way that made Gohan believe she wasn't all too happy about explaining it to them. But she sighed and cleared her throat.  
"I come from a different Dimension. There a Dynasty of Women from the moon ruled the Solar System. My mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, was last to rule Earth. She was my mom, so that makes me Princess to Earth and Heiress to the Universe in my Dimension. My best friend is also a heir, but just a plant called Saturn." They just stared at her. She looked rather annoyed, "Okay, are you just gonna stand there? Get goin' or free me!"  
Trunks smirked, "I say we just leave you here!"  
"Fine then! GO! Just do something! I hate slackers!" Rini shouted and they stared at her.  
"Wait! Don't you want us to save you?" Trunks asked.  
"Well, of course I do, but I'm not going to waste my dignity begging to you! So help or get lost." Rini said angrily.  
"I'M LEAVING!" Trunks shouted and Gohan was starting to get worried that someone might here them.   
"Wait, Trunks! If she's a princess, her people probably need her! Let's help her out!" Gohan said and Trunks muttered angrily under his breath, but didn't say thing. Trunks raised his hand to the bars.  
"Stand back." Trunks told Rini, "Or you'll get hurt!" Rini glared at him, but moved back nonetheless.  
"Oh, what are you going to do? Ask the bars to separate? Brilliant plan, Einstein!" Rini said sarcastically.  
"If you shut up for one second then I'll show you!" Rini stuck her tongue out at him, but didn't say anything. Power was summoned at his fingertips and the bar was blasted into the Sell. Rini was shocked, but did not look impressed.  
"You really do want us to get caught, don't you? You moron!" Rini shouted at Trunks and grabbed him, but the collar of his shirt.  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, anger showing on his every feature.  
"I mean that a deaf person could here that attack. We'll have Youmas on our tail within-" A siren echoed in the room and it became a dark red. Gohan pushed the two apart and made sure they weren't going to go at it, again.  
"Fight later! We have to get out of here!" He shouted.  
"But Gohan, what about the Dragon-Ball?" Trunks asked.  
"Forget the Dragon-Ball! We have to get out of here." Gohan told him and Rini looked confused.  
"Dragon-Ball?" She asked.  
"Tell you later." Gohan said and they ran through the door. They ran down a long white path and came to fork in the road. Trunks and Gohan turned right, but ran down the left path. Trunks turned to her.  
"What are you doing?" He shouted after her.  
"I'm I have to find, Hotaru-chan!" She shouted over her shoulder. Gohan and Trunks looked at one another.  
"Hotaru-chan?" They asked each other. Gohan shrugged and chased after her. They had an easy time getting up to her. She looked behind her back once when she had heard their feet against the marble floor, but after that she never looked back.   
Rini ran past many corners till she came to another door and she waited for Gohan and Trunks to caught up. She glanced at them one more time and the pushed opened the door. What Trunks, Rini and Gohan saw next stopped them from thinking. Tied to a poll, with jet-black hair covering her face, was a girl. She was wearing a short spaghetti strap purple dress and was kneeling down on the ground. She had long gashes up and down her arms and her face was bruised and cut with some many lashes from sharp objects. Who would do such a thing? She was out cold and Gohan noticed a golden amulet around her neck. Then he noticed something he never thought he would see. The Dragon-Ball! Gohan didn't reach for out of respect. It was obvious that the girl had found and kept it as good luck charm. But Trunks, however, reached out for it. All that he got was a slap from Rini. Glared at him and he glared back.   
Rini then ran forward, "Hotaru? Oh, Hotaru! Are you okay?" Rini only reached a ground. Hotaru groaned and looked at Rini, but her hair still covered her face. Gohan could see Hotaru smile then fall back into unconsciousness. Rini reached for the rope that tied Hotaru and when her hands were freed Hotaru collapsed forward and Rini caught. Even though it looked like the girl hadn't eaten in quite some time, Rini still buckled under her weight. She turned her head and glared at them.  
"Don't stand there like morons! Help me!" They moved forward and Trunks, being closer to Rini, reached for Hotaru. Rini glared at him and didn't hand Hotaru over. Trunks glared at Rini.  
"Hand her over! I'll carry her!" Rini glared more and handed Hotaru to Gohan. She stuck her tongue out at Trunks.  
"I don't trust you with Hotaru! I do trust you; please take good care of her! I'll show you the way out!" Rini said and Gohan picked up Hotaru. Her hair fell from her face and Gohan got his first good look at her. She was quite pretty, he realized. Even with her blood covered face. Her body was small and fragile in his arms, even though he knew she was around his height. She groaned as he started to run after Rini. Rini led them a long turns of paths and finally came to opening and they were out in the night. Gohan happily sucked in the pure night air. He hadn't realized it, but the air in the underground room tasted of darkness and impurity. He also heard Hotaru suck in a long breath and when he looked down at her he noticed her smiling. Rini looked over at Hotaru and smiled.  
"Gohan, will you come back to my apartment? I want to make sure Hotaru is okay and we're not captured again." Rini said and Gohan was about to nod when Trunks cut in on him.  
"Now you want us to help you? I don't think we should!" He said and Rini glared at him.  
"I wasn't asking you! I would rather become a slave to the Negaverse then ask for your help!" Rini shouted at him.  
"I rather die a thousands deaths then ever see you again!" Trunks shouted back.  
"GOOD! Then we're on the same page! Purple freak!" Rini shouted.  
"Meatball head!" Trunks said rage rushing through his vanes. Gohan smartly decided to give his answer before it got serious.  
"Of course we'll take Hotaru home Rini. I want to make sure you guys get home safe. And you can explain to me about this enemy of your." Rini broke her staring contest with Trunks and turned to Gohan.  
"You will? Oh, thank you! Come on I'll show you to Hotaru and mine's apartment!" Rini chirped.  
"Who do you live with? Your mom?" Trunks asked.  
"No, I live with Hotaru." Rini said glancing at Hotaru, "We can take care of ourselves! We don't need parents."  
"Oh, yes. You've differently proved that you don't need parents watching over you and keeping you safe." Trunks said sarcastically.  
Rini stuck her tongue out at Trunks and turned and smiled at Gohan, "Thank you for helping us! Hotaru will differently want to thank you!"  
"HEY! What about me?" Trunks demanded.  
"I'll have Hotaru kill you!" Rini chirped happily.  
"Oh really? I would like to see her try!" Trunks said laughing. Rini glared at him and punched him in the stomach.  
"You will see her try, Purple Freak!" Rini shouted and Gohan decided to get the heck out of there.  
"Come on you guys! Rini will you please show me the way to your house?" Gohan said and Rini tore her attention away from Trunks.  
"Alright. Come on this way." Rini said and they departed.  
  
Rini's apartment was in the heart of Satan City. It was a large apartment with four rooms. It had two bedrooms, one kitchen, and one living room. Gohan stared, Trunks gaped, Hotaru groaned, and Rini smirked.  
"Well, this is it! It's not much, but it's enough for two people to live in!" Rini said and Trunks turned to her.  
"How do you afford this?" He asked and Rini smirk became wider.  
"Hotaru's dad was quite a wealthy scientist. When he died he left Hotaru enough money to keep her in large mansions for the rest of her left, but she been economizing her money and now she's probably the richest person in the world!" Rini said smiling and Gohan felt more respect go out for the girl in his arms. Inside of using her money to buy anything and everything she kept a low profile and only bought what she need. It was obvious that she wiser then her years, but losing your parents could do that to someone.  
"Uh... Rini, what happened to Hotaru's mom?" Gohan asked.  
"I'll tell you in a minute. Put Hotaru on the sofa, please." Rini said and disappeared into the kitchen. Gohan did as he was told and put Hotaru on the sofa. A few minutes later Rini came out carrying a boll of water and a washcloth. She put the boll on the far end of the couch and put Hotaru's head in her lap. She placed the washcloth in the boll until it was soaking wet and ringed the water out of the cloth. Then she started to wipe the blood of Hotaru's face and tended to her large wounds.  
"So what happened to Hotaru's mom? She leave her husband? Cheat? What?" Trunks asked impatiently.  
Rini looked up and glared at him, "No for your information she died in child birth. She wasn't exactly a healthy woman. The doctors said it was a miracle Hotaru-chan made it through labor." Rini said looking at the small figure on the sofa. She sighed sadly.  
"How do you know all this?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.  
"She told me of course!" Rini huffed, "We're like sisters! We keep no secrets! That how we are."  
"How old is Hotaru, Rini?" Gohan asked decided to change the subject before they got into another fight.  
"Oh, she's 17 teen!" Rini said and Gohan nodded.  
"One year younger then me." He said and for some reason that information pleased him.  
"And one year older the me! But she looks my age! She is my height after all." Trunks said looking over Hotaru.  
"I know! She small of her age, but that's okay. She has a big heart." Rini chimed, her voice singsong.  
"So you and her are the same age?" Gohan asked.  
"No, I'm a year younger then her." Rini said a-matter-of-factly. She ran her hands through Hotaru's shoulder length silky jet-black hair.   
"Um... Rini, I have some question that better be answered." Gohan said and Rini nodded.  
"Go ahead."  
"First, off, who are those goons and what do they want with you and Hotaru?" Gohan asked.  
Rini sighed, "I guess I should tell you the truth. 'Cause you won't understand it, if I don't." Rini motioned to the love seat, "Take a seat. It's a long story."  
Gohan and Trunks nodded and took their seats, "Go ahead, Rini, we're listening." Gohan said softly and Rini nodded.  
  
What ya think? Good, okay, bad? Please tell me R+R! ***Really big cheesy smile!***  
  



	2. Rini's Tale

Chapter Two- Rini's Tale  
  
"The first part of my story doesn't have Hotaru, she comes in later. As you know I am the princess to the Earth and Heiress the Universe. Well, there was also the heiress to a plant. Like Hotaru-chan, here, she's the princess to Saturn. They had the power to call upon the power of their plants. The Outer Senshi, Hotaru included, had magical talismans that held the power of their plants. Well, my world was not always a happy one. 100 years before my mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, took the thrown Earth was frozen over. A 100 years later my mother awakened. The first person she awakened was my father, Neo-King Endymion, and then her loyal Senshi were awakened also. My mother, my father, the Senshi and they powerful Silver Crystal freed the Earth from the freezing spell. That was when Serenity was 20. She married my father shortly after that. 2 years later Serenity took the thrown, at that point she was pregnant with me. Now this was when it all started.  
"Six years after the Golden Age started, out kingdom was attacked by a Negative force called the Black Moon. My mother tried to heal her by using the Silver Crystal, the most powerful force in the universe, but few would accept it so with a heavy heart she cased them in a black hole where they were to remain away from the rest of the world. At that point I had already met first true friend, Luna P. or Sailor Pluto. She gave me The Crystal Key, which enables me to travel through time. Ever since I could remember my mother told me stories of a warrior soldier named Sailor Moon. I had always dreamed of meeting her, so when my people where attacked two years later that's just what I did. My mother was frozen in a Crystal Cortez and the Silver Crystal was missing so there was no hope for the future except Sailor Moon. So I went to the past to find Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal.  
Rini smiled slightly, "Let me tell you I didn't exactly get along with this girl Serena, who at the time didn't know I was her future daughter. I also met the past Senshi and my past dad. I had quite a crush on him. It took a while, but soon I learned to trust Serena and after I learned that she was Sailor Moon I decided to take her, my dad, and the Senshi to the future. She and I learned that I was her future daughter with her boyfriend, Darien. After Serena was captured by Prince Diamond, who was obsessed with my, don't ask and my dad she tried to awakened her future self. Unfortunately it didn't work out and I ran out crying. Then an evil man named Wise Man came and tricked me into coming with him. There he used the power of the Dark Crystal to rearrange my memories so I thought everyone who loved me hated and where cruel. That was when I became Wicked Lady."  
"My mom, dad, and the Senshi from the past went to get me. My mom got separated from the rest and she met Prince Diamond again. Wise Man tried to kill my mom, but Prince Diamond saved her by sacrificing himself. Wise Man tried again, but my dad saved her. After that they went to the center of the Dark Crystal, which had been growing rapidly and if wasn't stopped would destroy them. There I confronted them and swore to kill my mother and father. I shot my power at my mother and my father saved her showing me that they could love. Serena proclaimed her love for me and I started to remember the happy events of my life. When I started to turn good again, Wise Man gave me a boost from the Dark Crystal and my doubts were dispelled, I was evil again. I raged my power at my mother and father. Serena used her Silver Crystal and turned into Neo-Queen Serenity. She made me remember the happy times and I turned good forever."  
"Wise Man was enraged and attacked all of this. At this time my mother was very weak from using the Silver Crystal, but she held her head up high and used the Crystal. We all knew she could protect her, the world, and us so I did the only thing I could. I cried. My tears turned into the future Silver Crystal and I knew I could help. So as you know my story has a happy ending. Serena, the Senshi, Darien, and me saved the present and the future. I went home to the future thinking I would never see them again, but I did. 'Cause it was the Golden Age in my time so I went to the past to train as Sailor Mini Moon, that was where I meet Tomoe Hotaru." Rini sighed and smiled down at Hotaru. Trunks and Gohan leaned in with interest of what had happened next. Rini was like a mother and they her children.  
"This seems like a eternity ago. It kinda was! After all it was four years ago! My mother and her loyal Senshi had been battle enemies called Death Busters when I arrived. Two new Senshi had made a seen since then, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, who were close friends and cousins (that's right they're not gay in this one!). At this point we were confused at whose side they were on, because they met to take three Pure Heart that contained the Magical Talismans, but that would kill the people they took the hearts from. Later on we learned that Neptune and Uranus were Michelle Kaiou and Amara Tenou! Close friends of Serena's. After a lot of battle Neptune and Uranus was told that the enemy new where the pure heart crystals were and that they would battle for them. Sure it did look like a trap, but they had no choice. So to make sure my mother did interfere with this so they took her Silver Crystal and left. When they got there they learned that they were the holders of the Pure Heart Crystals. Far away Sailor Moon met a woman called Trista Meioh and she asked Sailor Moon to save them. Serena called the Senshi and she left for the castle were Neptune and Uranus. Serena got there first to discovered that Neptune had already fallen to the Witches Five. Uranus was devastated and told Serena to find the last Pure Heart Crystal and then she took her own life. Were Neptune and Uranus's pure hearts used to be two talismans appeared. The Deep Aqua Mirror and the Space Sword. That was when we arrived. Serena was enraged and swore revenge for the Outer Senshi. We found that the 1st Witch had the two talismans and we fought for them, but it looked like our efforts would be in vain. That was when Trista Meioh stepped from the shadows telling the witch to stop calmly. Then Trista transformed into Sailor Pluto! We were shocked! But we were even more shocked when Pluto said she was the holder of the third talisman, the Garnet Orb. Then she summoned the dead bodies of Neptune and Uranus and took the Pure Hearts away from the talismans. They woke up and the three talismans created the Holy Moon Chalice. Sailor Moon got it first and became Super Sailor Moon! She saved us, but she wasted so much energy and couldn't control the power and the Outer Senshi, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto, said she wasn't the true Messiah who would control the power. We were upset to find out Pluto was on Sailor Neptune and Uranus's side, but we couldn't do anything about. They also told us the Messiah of Death would end the world!  
"This is where I meet Hotaru. I had gone to the park to play with my friends when my new hat blew away. I was chasing after it when a girl with jet-black eyes and violent purple eyes saw it. Because she was taller then me she could reach it and she grabbed it. That's when are friendship started. After a month we were like sisters until one night. Amara Tenou was diving us home when a monster attacked us. This monster was different from anything we had ever battled before. Even the Outer Senshi, Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus, couldn't defeat him! But Hotaru did. Her eyes turned red and a massive power illuminated from her. Hotaru ran off warning me to stay away from him. At that point Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto started to suspect that there was more to Hotaru then we realized. For a few days I didn't see Hotaru, but we started to hang out more and more. That when we started to feel evil vibrations from the Mugan Academy, Hotaru's father created it and Michelle and Amara went to school there. We checked it out and battled more of the Witches Five goons. When there were only a few witches left Hotaru's true power was realized. Hotaru used the power of Saturn to save me from a witch. Afterwards she disappeared. When Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto confronted us, they told us Hotaru was a pawn for evil and that she going to be used to help evil. That she was the true Messiah of Death. I refused to believe it! Hotaru disappeared from sight on that very day. Serena met her a few more time, but only when an evil person was possessing her named Mistress Nine. Mistress Nine was slowly starting to take control over Hotaru's body. And then when final only one witch was left I met my match. I was told to stay at home, but I didn't listen. When I got there I was attacked and my Power Heart was away. Then they used my Pure Heart to boost Mistress Nine's power and she took control over Hotaru. I was dying so Darien connected his life force to mine and kept me alive."  
"The evil was taking over the Mugan Academy and all Senshi, Outers included, knew they had to do something. So they ran went to the Academy. Inners on foot, Outers in air. The Outers were in a helicopter when the evil attacked them. It looked like they were going to die, but Pluto used her power over time to stop it. Pluto wished them luck and then sent them to the Academy as the plain blow up. On the ground the Inners were doing their best to fight the monsters that attacked them when a Sailor Moon was taken by the evil. There she and the Outer Senshi met Mistress Nine in full power. The Outers tried to kill Mistress Nine, but Serena keep stopping them. Mistress Nine took the Chalice from Serena and used it to boost her master Pharaoh Ninety. But Mistress Nine didn't get away with her evils. Hotaru's strong willed spirit destroyed Mistress Nine and herself just as Pharaoh Ninety started their final attack, Sailor Saturn was awakened, telling everyone that Mistress Nine wasn't the true Messiah. Sailor Saturn gave me my heart back and used her Destruction Power to save the world. But in doing so Hotaru/Saturn died, too. Sailor Moon used the Silver Crystal to reborn Hotaru as a baby. The world was save, Hotaru was living with her dad, who had no memory of the evil he did, and life was peaceful. For a while anyhow..."  
"Alright, but I'm gonna sum, it up real short, okay? Right, here I go."  
"We had peace for six months. In that time Hotaru had come into the care of Trista, Michelle, and Amara. Yes, the Outer Senshi. She grew at a rapid pace, so when she was only six months old she looked five. Then when the Dead Moon Circus attacked Earth, Hotaru was reborn to her full age of 12 and she gave the Outer Senshi new powers. Anyway she helped us save the Earth, again and so on and so forth. But I also met Sailor Crese and her gang of future Senshi, who would protect me in the future. And Super Sailor Moon became Eternal Sailor Moon. Now, about another 6 months after that an evil Senshi named Sailor Glaxia invaded Earth. With her came new allies, they were the Sailor Star Lights, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Fighter. But this new enemy was so strong that every Senshi fell and lost their ultimate power, their Star Seeds. All except Serena, the Star Lights, they died later on, and me, I was in the future. I was worried, 'cause I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what. When I finally got back to the past I found all the Senshi died, except for Eternal Sailor Moon. I helped her and she saved the Earth and healed Glaxia. Later on Serena told me that a girl named Chibi-Chiba gave her the power to change into Sailor Cosmos. She gave me the power to become Sailor Moon and she and Darien left to watch over the universe. As I watched them leave I knew I couldn't return home. Who would rule the Earth 100 years in the future? So I prayed my mother and father would have another child and forgive me for staying in the past, but I had too. So that should've been the end of it, but it wasn't. 6 years later we were attacked by a group of Senshi called the Evil Senshi, Sailor Hate, Sailor Galaxy, and Sailor Anger. They took over our Earth and destroyed every Senshi, except Hotaru and me. Before the Outer Senshi died we learned that they had already hunted down Serena and Darien and killed Darien. In order to protect the future the Outers put Serena in a created dimension and hid her there. Then they were killed. In order to protect me Hotaru brought us here to hide, but they found us anyway and we were captured. And as you know that's where you come in."  
"So that why you're here?" Gohan asked gaping wide at the story Rini had just told. Rini nodded and then Trunks yawned. Rini nodded and looked at the clock. It read 9:30. Rini yawned also.  
"Why don't you go to bed? I'll stay up and watched Hotaru. You each can take a room." Gohan shock his head.  
"No, you go to sleep, Rini. I'll stay up. You need more then me." Gohan offered.  
"You mean it?"  
"Sure I couldn't sleep after what you've told me anyway. So you get some sleep." Rini smiled at him.  
"Thank you, Gohan! Do you need anything? Food, water?" Rini asked standing up and stretching.  
"No, but do you have a book I could read?" Gohan asked. Rini smiled and nodded. She disappeared in the room on the left. A few minutes later Rini came out carrying a book titled, As Good as it Gets.  
"Here, this is Hotaru's! I don't think that you'll like all my books. They're romance. Good night, Gohan." Rini chirped and disappeared into her room. Trunks smiled at him and disappeared into Hotaru's room.  
Gohan took the blanket off the top of the couch and covered Hotaru with. She looked beautiful when she slept. Gohan brushed a strand of dark locks from her face placed his lips on her forehead. Gohan slid into the chair and opened the book. With a sigh he began to read.  
How was it? Please review! The next chapter a plot forms and an old friend returns! I won't tell you who, though, it would ruin the surprise!  



	3. The Arrival of an Old Friend

AN: I don't own it, the characters aren't mine, and you know the usual. Please R+R and sorry it took so long to write (trust me for me writing this took a long time!)   
  
  
Chapter Three- The Arrival of an Old Friend   
  
Gohan stretched and yawned. He had never realized how tired he was. He looked at the clock and saw that it read 2:00. He yawned again and looked at Hotaru, her pretty features gleamed in the dim light. He turned back to the book he had been reading, which to his up most surprise wasn't half bad. It was about a young prince escaping the life of a royal to seek adventures on the high sea. Which is were he meets the Pirate Princess. A groaned broke Gohan's chain of thoughts and he looked to Hotaru. She groaned again and sat up. Reveling to him violent purple eyes. Her eyes darted forward and then back and then to him. After their eyes met they stayed locked.   
"Who are you? Where am I? Where is Dike? Where's Rini? Is she okay? Why are my wounds healed?" Gohan found it hard to understand her, because she was talking so fast. But he made out the questions 'why are my wounds healed?' That was when Gohan got a good looked at her. All her wounds where healed and she looked even lovelier then at first. Gohan smiled at her.   
"It's okay, I don't know why your wounds are healed, but don't worry you're at your apartment and Rini's asleep in the other room. Now, calm down and ask your questions slowly." Gohan said and she sucked in breath.   
"Alright, if I'm then I know why I was healed. You're Gohan?" Hotaru asked.   
"Sure am, Princess." Gohan said as a little joke. She obviously didn't get because she looked at him oddly, "It was a joke."   
"It wasn't a good one." She accused and he nodded.   
"I'll try to make a better." He promised.   
"K." She groaned again and fell back into unconsciousness. Gohan stared at her for a little bit then smiled and turned to his book. About an hour later he drifted into a heavy sleep with the smile still on his features.   
  
Soon... I can almost feel it... taste... soon little Firefly you will be mine! Soon... so soon... I shall awaken... turmoil! I can here the cries of pain, taste the blood from my victims, and I can feel you, little Firefly, buckle underneath my body. Be prepared little one! I will have you!   
  
Her head was throbbing. Pain traveled through her entire body. She was lost in asleep she couldn't wake up from. A bad dream. She had just talked to a boy, around her age, what was his name? Ah, yes, Gohan. Somehow the last name flew to her. Son Gohan. Gohan... Gohan... somehow that name was familiar. Wait! She remembered! He fought in the Cell Games! Of course! Who could she had possibly forgotten? He was one of the strongest fighters in the world. But why was he so kind? She had always thought warriors as brute tyrants and cold-hearted fiends. Yet, the minute their eyes met Hotaru saw something only Rini had shown her. Compassion. His eyes were a jet-black color, but they sparkled with goodness and purity. If Hotaru hadn't been asleep she would've blushed at her thoughts. That was when another person invaded her thoughts 'and I can feel you, little Firefly, buckle underneath my body.' Hotaru almost cried out at the horrible thoughts, but she forced herself to remain still. Who was that?   
"Hotaru..." A voice called from far away and a hand ran down her cold check. Her first thought that is was Gohan, the one that was watching her, but when thought about it, she knew it couldn't be him. The voice was to soft and the hands to smooth to be that of a male. Rini. Hotaru tried to mumble out her name, but she was pretty sure it sounded nothing like she wanted to be. She groaned and forced her eyes to open slowly. Everything came in a rush of color, first, black, then pink, white, and finally peach. She smiled up that girl with cotton candy colored hair. She smiled back down.   
She groaned and sat up. Rini looked at her with concern, "Are you sure you should be doing that?"   
"It hasn't hurt so far." Hotaru said and she forced herself up. She looked around at her surroundings and was greeted by many familiar things. Hotaru smiled blissfully and then she noticed Gohan. He was cramped in a chair with a book in his lap. Rini nudged her in the shoulders and smiled slyly.   
"Pretty cute huh?" She asked and Hotaru blushed.   
"No course not!" She said and Rini smiled. Rini disappeared into her room and came out holding a bundle of clothing.   
"Here, Hotaru-chan! New cloths and I'll start making breakfast!" Rini said, "Oh! Hotaru, get changed in the bathroom!"   
"Why?" Hotaru asked glancing at her bedroom door. It seemed normal enough. What evil could be larking behind it?   
Rini made a face that told her she really didn't want to go into, but she said, "A big jerk named Trunks is sleeping in there!"   
"I see you've made a friend already, Rini! That's nice." Hotaru said smiling at her younger friend.   
"Just go get dressed, Hotaru-chan!" Hotaru nodded and walked into the bathroom, "Oh and Hotaru-chan! I hate Trunks!"   
Hotaru smirked to herself as she looked at her cloths. It was a long mauve skirt that had gold lining along the top. The shirt was a black belly shirt with a spaghetti straps and it had gold lining at the top of the shirt and the bottom of the shirt. She put the cloths on the toilet set and turned on the shower. She smiled as hot water seeped into her skin. It seemed like forever since she had taken a shower. She let the hot water soak her body and thought of Rini and her fortune.   
"Maybe, Serena had sent a savior after all." Hotaru told herself. Then her mind played her an image of the sleeping Gohan. She felt heat rise in her checks and she knew it wasn't the hot water, "Son Gohan. He is rather cute."   
  
A delicious smell invaded Trunks nostrils. He smiled as he got up and slipped on his pants. As he left Hotaru's room he heard the running water from a shower. Trunks guess Hotaru was taking a shower seeing that her figure wasn't asleep on the couch. He walked towards the kitchen and noticed that Gohan was asleep in a chair with an odd smirk on his face. Trunks shook his head walked into the kitchen. To Trunks' surprise he found Rini cooking. Her back was turned to him and she was humming a tone all her own.   
***This is the story of a girl   
***Who cried a river and drowned the whole world   
***And well she looked so sad in photographs   
***I absolutely love her   
***When she smiles...***   
It was a pretty song though Trunks had never heard it before. He took a seat just watched her. She was wearing a short white dress that showed a little too much of her legs and Trunks found heat rising to his checks at the thought,   
***How many days in a year   
***She woke up with hope   
***But she only found tears?   
***And I can be so insincere   
***Making her promises that are never for real   
***As long as she stands there waiting!   
***Wearing the holes in the soles in her shoes   
***How many days disappear?   
***You look in a mirror   
***So how do you choose?***   
Trunks had the urge to tease her about her lovely voice, but forced himself to remain silent.   
***Your cloths never wear as well the next day   
***And your hair never falls in quite the same way   
***But you never seem to run out of things to say!***   
Trunks, no longer able to fight down the urge, laughed. Rini spun around, a healthy blush stained on her checks.   
"How long were you there?" She asked.   
"Long enough." Trunks replied.   
"Well, I don't care! My voice is lovely and anyone who here it is privileged!" Rini said turning back to breakfast.   
"You bet! I pretty sure people all over this Earth could here that song! Whew! With a voice like that you could break glass!" Trunks said. Rini spun around again, but instead of yelling back her eyes held tears. Trunks regretted his words.   
"WHY YOU INSENSITIVE LITTLE JERK! I hate you! Don't ever speak to me, again!" She screamed and then her eyes floated past Trunks and to the door, "Hotaru-chan! Gohan! Good Morning."   
Hotaru came in wear black and purple, and Gohan still had on his same cloths. Both were blushing about something.   
"What happened? Your face is all red! Are you getting a fever?" Rini asked, her voice full of concern.   
"No... I-I tripped in-into Go-Gohan. No-nothing's wrong, R-Rini." Hotaru stammered, her blush brighter.   
Trunks had no idea what was going on. If they had just tripped on one another why were they blushing so furiously? Rini, however, seemed to have an idea of what happened. She crocked an eyebrow and noted to herself that Gohan's lips were puffy from kissing. She smiled at Hotaru and sent her a telepathic message.   
"My, my, we're moving fast aren't we?"   
"What are you talking about?" Hotaru sent back. At first Rini feared that had feared Hotaru's mind would be too weak to receive telepathic messages, but apparently not. Rini still smiled every time she thought of the day Hotaru had thought her to communicate telepathically. Rini wanted to learn how to read minds, like Hotaru could, but Hotaru refused saying 'not only would you use that power for the wrong reasons, but also your mind isn't strong enough. You're lucky you can do this. And don't try talking to other people other then me. Not only would they probably be mute to use, but also you are so weak when it comes to telepathic powers and you need to have an unbreakable bond with a person. Meaning, you ether have to sleep with them or have a strong friendship like us. And you're only 14! So you better not have slept with anyone. Even if you're dating Helios.' Hotaru was right. She had tried to talk to Serena, her next closest friend, but she had shivered and walked away. So the only person she could talk to was Hotaru because she hadn't slept with anyone... yet.   
"Oh come on, Hotaru-chan! I've had more expectances at it then you! You've been kissing him!"   
Hotaru stepped back, "No! Rini, you got it all wrong! I did kiss him. Boy was it good! But I did it to thank him!"   
Rini smiled, "Well, the kiss I think you just shared wasn't a thank-you kiss. So was there tongue?"   
Hotaru blushed and looked down, "Yeah..."   
"Wow, Hotaru-chan! That was fast! How much longer till you end up in bed with him?"   
"WHAT!? Rini, I'm only 17! I'm way to young for that!"   
"No you're not, Hotaru-chan! You'll be eighteen in one week! Must people lose their virginity at age 14!'   
"Well, I'm not-" Hotaru's psychic words were cut off by Trunks' irritated cough.   
"Am I missing something? You've been staring at each other for a least five minutes!"   
"Like it's any of your business what we do! I can stand there for two hours if I want to!" Rini shouted to the annoying boy with purple hair. Rini decided to change the subject before Hotaru blushed more and it became permeate, "Alright, who want breakfast? Pancakes and eggs!"   
  
Half way through breakfast there was a knock at the door. Trunks looked up at Rini.   
"I'll get it!" Rini said standing up, "I'm done with breakfast, anyway."   
"Scream if something's wrong." Hotaru said smiling.   
"Ohhhhhhhh, don't worry I will." Rini disappeared into the hallway. A few nerve-racking minutes later Rini's screamed traveled through the air.   
"AHHHHHHHH! HOTARU-CHAN! HURRY! COME HERE!" Hotaru, Gohan, and Trunks rushed to the door.   
Rini was smiling at the figure in the door. He was a young man, about three years older then Rini, with pale white hair and sparkling blue eyes. In the middle of his forehead was a golden horn. He held his hands out to Rini and she jumped into them.   
"HELIOS! YOU'RE HERE! IT MUST BE MY LUCKY DAY!" Rini shrieked and he smiled.   
"Oh course, little one! I am truly lucky to have found you!" He said running his hand through Rini's hair. Trunks felt a pinged of jealousy.   
"Helios." Hotaru said, crossing her arms over her chest.   
"Saturn." He replied back, coldly. Then they smiled at each other, "I see you've taken good care of Small Lady."   
Hotaru moved closer to Gohan, "He helped." Trunks noted the small pink tint that appeared on his friend's face.   
"Good, Rini, I'm very glad to see you again. When I couldn't sense your power I got worried." Helios said.   
Rini smiled and ran her hands through Helios's white hair. Trunks, or some reason, felt jealousy travel through him.   
"What are you doing here, Helios? Did you come to see me?" Rini asked and Helios's face darkened.   
"No, Small One, I am here to warn you of the danger." Helios said and Rini's smiling face turned to a frown.   
"What's wrong, Helios?" Hotaru asked, moving away from Gohan, her face gone cold.   
"Something very bad."   
"Then come in! Tell us what happened. We want to know." Helios looked down at Rini and smiled.   
"Yes, I will. Come sit down." Helios said and he was lead into the apartment. They went into the living room and Helios sat in the chair. Trunks took the couch because Hotaru and Gohan were sharing the love seat, each was blushing.   
God, they are so obvious! They are so into each other. Pathetic, Gohan. Trunks thought to himself.   
"Tell us now, Helios! Is something going to happen to this Earth? Has something happened to my mother?" Rini asked worriedly.   
Helios shock his head, "No, Small Lady, your mother is still hidden. And that's probably the problem."   
"What do you mean?"   
"With your mother hiding the protect around the dimensions are gone. That leaves them venerable to attacks. This dimension has the most power other then your dimension, which has already fallen. So they are planning to attack it."   
"How do you know?"   
"In Elysion-"   
"Elysion?" Trunks asked.   
"Elysion is the land of dreams. I'm a prince from there." Helios explained, "As I was saying, in Elysion I was working on a new way to find evil dreams and destroy them when I heard a hideous voice. I followed it and found the voice to belong to Glaxia. She was speaking about attacking the dimension that had Hotaru and Rini. I knew I couldn't let that happen so I went searching for you. It was hard at first, you're a good hider Hotaru, but when you were captured I felt your power and when searching for. So here, I am. To warn you the destruction will come to this world."   
"Okay, thanks Helios, but what should we do about it?" Rini asked curiously.   
"You should run, again. Hide in another dimension and let this on be." Helios said sadly.   
"NO!" Hotaru said jumping up, "I've grown to like this dimension I've been living in for 11 months! I'll be damned if I let it be destroyed! Sure, we need a lot of work on our power, but it's not impossible! I bet we could do it!"   
"Yeah! Besides, I'm not keen on letting my dimension die, ether! We can do it!" Gohan said jumping to his feet, also. Hotaru, Helios, and Rini looked at him like he was crazy, "What?"   
"Ah, Gohan, your powers won't have affect on them. They don't use ki blast, they use star energy." Rini said.   
"What?"   
"Star Energy- the power of the Star Seed in all of us. It's very powerful by hard to control." Hotaru explained.   
"Oh! Then could you teach use to use Star Energy?" Trunks asked.   
"We could, but it would at least take a year to train you guys fully and that's a year we don't have." Hotaru said.   
"A yeah, huh? Well, let me tell you about the Chamber of Time!" Trunks said smiling and they sat back down.   
  
"So you really wanna train with us?" Rini asked and Gohan and Trunks nodded.   
"It's our world! We have a right to protect it." Gohan said with a smile.   
"Very well, but is there anyone else that might be able to help us?" Hotaru asked.   
"No, the strongest people in this dimension are all to old to train. Sure Goku and Vegeta would want to train, but they are old." Trunks said.   
"Oh well, we'll leave for the Chamber of Time in about three days. I need to set some things clear." Rini said.   
"Like what?" Trunks asked.   
"I need to go to the time gate and make sure everything is in order. I'm sure you don't want people from other dimensions popping up when ever. Since the Time Guardian's dead it needs to be checked on every now and then, okay?" Rini explained.   
"Alright, Rini, please be careful. They may attack you now that you're alone." Hotaru said with a worried tone.   
"I will I promise!" Rini said and started pushing her hands into her pockets, "Oh, and Hotaru-chan, make sure Trunks doesn't touch my room!" Trunks glared at her and Rini held up a gold key, "AH HA! Here it is! Stand back! MOON CRYSTAL KEY! TAKE ME TO THE TIME GATE!" With a flash of brilliant pink light Rini was gone.   
Hotaru blinked once, then twice, "No matter how many times she does that my eyes still hurts when she does it!"   
"Yes, I know. Gohan and Trunks' eyes must be burning." Helios said smiling, "Since we have three days together, how about I tell you a story? Something the Time Guardian told me long ago."   
"Yeah, okay, but just who is the Time Guardian?" Gohan asked and Hotaru smiled.   
"While, her real name is Trista Meioh, she's the first human. Yes, Trunks, she billions of year old, but she has the appearance of an 18 year old. I'll tell you her story and then you can hear Helios's." Hotaru said smiling. They nodded and her smile faded and she closed eyes and got a vivid picture of Trista.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Whatya think? Good, okay, not so good, I've read better, really bad, what? Please tell me! I really would like to know! Review!


	4. Could this be Love?

Chapter Four- Could This Be Love?  
  
"Well, let's see, Trista's story takes place many thousands of billions of year ago. Back then the world had no life, no humans, only gods and goddesses. Trista's, or back then Setsuna, mother was the goddess of Time. She longed to have a child of her own, but she was unmarried. Then one day she found she was pregnant, by what god I do not and will never know. This angered the gods and they turned the Time Goddess, Patherina, and her unborn child mortal. The first humans were born. Patherina leaved on a tiny piece of land, which became the first plant, but that's later on, were she gave birth to Setsuna. They lived in a world of loneliness for year until one day when Setsuna was ten, that was when Patherina died. Setsuna was all alone and became quite and insecure. Then one day, when Setsuna was just shy of her 19th birthday she was taken to the time gate, where she was to remain for all eternity. Setsuna took her job seriously and became a goddess. She often felt heart broken watching the destruction and sacrifices of the humans, but she refused to leave her time gate, afraid that she might do more damage then good. She was given a second chance at life when the Silver Millennium was destroyed and the Senshi were reborn as humans." Hotaru smiled, "Her stories pretty short because even I don't know the things she saw. She keeps it to herself. So it's your turn Helios. Tell us about Sailor Chaos."  
Helios smiled and nodded, "Well, this story picks up where Hotaru left off. A few millennia after Setsuna took her place at the time gate the next generation of humans appeared. They lived on the strip that Setsuna and her mother lived on only the land grew and grew until it became a plant! That plant was called Tora. No one knew where Tora came from; it just popped up one day. And with that plant came a princess. No one knows how she became royalty, but we just know she was. Her name was Tora and she could transform into the powerful Senshi called Sailor Chaos. Now Tora had a strict sense of... duty. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew she had to protect her world from whatever darkness tried to conquer it. So, the first princess and Senshi was born."  
"Tora, let' see. What did she look like? Oh yes, I remember now. She had a blue/purple hair color with black eyes. She was considered very pretty of the time. Back then there was no light verses darkness. There was only duty. Duty to protect. From what, they didn't know. They just knew if something seemed to cause a problem it must be destroyed. That was how Tora lived."  
"Then the first evil arouse from darkness. The Torain people had just gone through changes. They were starting to learn to read and write, but then darkness came to the world. Tora knew something was wrong. And when they attacked her world she knew she had to destroy them. Tora fought them long and hard, but soon she lost to much power and they attacked harder."  
"Soon Tora, or now Sailor Tora, lost to them. They opened a portal to their dark world on the plant Tora. They took Sailor Tora and chained her to a portal of darkness where she would be forced to live forever and watch world after world die. Then the evil being, called Chaos, destroyed the plant Tora and took its energy. Then she left and was not seen again for billions of years at that dimension."  
"Unfortunately for Tora, she saw everything Chaos killed. So she watched plant after plant die. This went on for billions of years. And after only seeing death and terror for all your life, it was only a matter of time before you lost your sanity and your feelings of good and right. That's what happened to Tora. Because she had so much power the evil tried to make her come over to the evil side, but Tora fought and lost more of her sanity. Soon she was hanging on the edge of sanity."  
"That was when the Silver Millennium was born. It was beautiful and white it was hard to miss it. And Tora knew what the evil forced it had in store for it. She began fighting against her chain of blackness and she freed herself. When broke free of the evil she saw that Chaos had already begun it's attack. But she also saw Senshi! She wanted to help them, but her heart had twisted and she wanted to kill also. Going against her code of a Senshi. She transformed, but instead of becoming Sailor Tora she became Sailor Glaxia. She charged into battle. She fought Chaos and this time she won, but Chaos had different plans. She sealed away Tora's soul and took over her body. Tora knew she was about to become evil so she sealed herself and Chaos away, never to awaken. Unfortunately, when the Silver Millennium was destroyed she was awakened and she was pure evil by then."  
"She waited patently for the reborn Senshi to awaken to their full power then she attacked them. But, I won't continue since I'm sure Rini has already told you about Glaxia in the present."  
Hotaru smiled and nodded, "She did. She told me before she left."  
Helios stretched and yawned, "Telling stories always makes me sleepy. But I need to check up on my Dream World so would you mind if I check up on it?"   
"Of course not! Go right ahead! We'll be right here if you need us." Hotaru said, smiling widely.  
"Thank you, Hotaru. I shall be back within three hours." Helios bowed and walked out the door. Hotaru smiled and shook her head.  
"A good man, but he's quite absent-minded. I wonder what Rini sees in him?" Hotaru said.  
"You mean Rini and him are..." Trunks blurted out by accident. Hotaru smiled.  
"Oh yes! They've been dating three years." Hotaru said and Trunks felt an odd feeling of jealousy ride in him.  
"Why do you ask?" Hotaru said with a thought full look on her pale face.  
"No reason." Trunks said and walked out to clear his head. Hotaru smiled knowingly after him.  
  
Hotaru snuggled deeper into the warm blanket over her. She put her book down and listened to sound of water sprinkling across someone's skin. She smiled, but blushed when the image of Gohan's strong muscular chest dripping with water came into her mind. She looked at her clock, 4:30. Trunks had been gone for an hour. Had it been that was gone Hotaru would have worried, but she reminded herself that this was Trunks and he knew where he was going. Hotaru smiled and turned to her book.   
She most have dosed off because the next thing she knew a strong hand was gentle shaking her, "Hotaru?"  
Hotaru eyes fluttered and she found herself looking up at Gohan. His jet-black hair was a little damp and Hotaru forced herself not to think about the fact that she could see his strong muscles behind his slightly damp shirt.  
"How long have I been asleep?" Hotaru asked.  
"Only an hour, but I'm starting to get worried about Trunks. I'm going to go look for him." Gohan said.  
"All right. I'll stay here if he returns. And in case Helios or Rini comes back." Hotaru said.  
"Gohan nodded. I'll be right back. Okay?" She nodded and Gohan smiled. He grabbed his coat and disappeared into the hallway.  
Hotaru still smiled. She was glad she had three days to get to know Gohan. Sure there was an attraction, it was hard not to miss, but she didn't even know Gohan. Hotaru smiled. And who knows they might even be more the friends.  
  
Gohan smiled as he watched Rini and Hotaru agree over who they were going to train with.  
"No, Hotaru! You train with me! Let Gohan and Trunks train together!" Rini said and Hotaru just shook her head.  
"Rini that wouldn't help anything! I've already trained you! We couldn't possibly learn more from each other!" Hotaru said.  
"So you take Trunks! I'll take Gohan!" Rini said.  
"NO WAY! Gohan has telepathic powers! I think if I can get him to train with his mind then we have a better chance at winning." Hotaru said and Rini didn't argue and more, though she did mumble things under her breathe.  
Gohan looked at Trunks and Helios. Trunks look annoyed, while Helios just shook his head. Gohan smiled. It had been two days since they decided to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, though they were just deciding who was training whit who. Gohan had to admit; he really wanted to train with Hotaru. Over the past two days Gohan and Hotaru had spent much time together. Gohan realized that he and Hotaru had a lot in common. They also talked about Trunks and Rini. Hotaru somehow believed that their fight was a cause of unspoken attraction. Gohan had asked her where she had gotten that crazy idea and Hotaru just smiled and said Rini's mother and father were just like that.  
"Oh please, Hotaru!" Rini begged, "Take Trunks! Please! I think I shall die if I have to spend a whole year with him!"  
"Sorry, Rini!" Hotaru said with a hint of pleasure in her voice. Gohan suddenly got the idea that Hotaru had done this just to get them together. But he decided it is best to say so after Rini, Trunks, and Helios left.  
Rini turned to Helios with a plea in her eye, "Please, Helios! Help me! Come and train with me."  
"I'm sorry, Small Lady, I cannot. Once we reach Kami's Lookout I will return to the Dream World and prepare to protect it. For I fear that once this Dimension is attacked they will move onto mine."  
Rini pouted then she glared at Trunks. Rini stood up and grabbed her coat and left the room.  
"Where are you going?" Hotaru called after her.  
"OUT!" Rini shouted back.  
"I'll go with her, just to make sure she's okay." Helios said and went after Rini.  
"You go with her, Trunks." Hotaru said.  
"Me? Why me?" Trunks asked.  
"Well, you are going to be spending a year with her and you will need to be getting used to apologizing to her-"  
"WHAT? ME APOLOGIZE TO THAT BRAT!? NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!" Trunks screamed, but Hotaru was already pushing Trunks to the door.  
"Okay, Trunks, rule number one of living with a girl. You always need to apologize or we make your life a living hell. Okay?"  
"I hate this." Trunks muttered as Hotaru pushed him out the door and closed it. She smiled to herself as she turned back into the kitchen.  
"You really want those two together, don't you?" Gohan asked, chuckling.  
Hotaru gave him this I'm-to-innocent-to-do-anything-like-that look, "Why Gohan, what ever are you talking about?"  
Gohan smiled fondly at her, "Don't play innocent, Hotaru. You doing this just to get those two together."  
"And what if I'm am? What are you going about it? Hmmm?" Hotaru asked putting her elbows on the table cupping her head in her hands.  
"Nothing I guess. You know I couldn't stop you even if I tried." Gohan said looking up at the ceiling.  
"Right, so why bother trying too?" Hotaru asked smiling.   
"No idea." Gohan said and Hotaru leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and gentle, just like it had always been. Actually, the only time it had been a kiss of hunger was the first time Gohan had seen Hotaru. She just seemed so irresistible and as the kiss, which was meant to be a light peck on the lips, deepened she had pushed away saying she needed to get to know him more. He agreed. Hotaru pulled away and smiled at him.  
"Isn't great that we get to train together?" Hotaru asked, her dark violet eyes sparkling. Gohan had learned this was a sign that she was happy. Gohan realized that he loved it when she was happy.  
"Sure, it's great that you going to teach me how to read minds and use my ki in a different ways, but I'll be distracted by your beauty!"  
"Oh, well! We must conquer all obstacles! As my Michiru-mama used to say." Hotaru said, laughing.  
Gohan loved her laugh.  
He loved everything about her.  
"Anyway, it will be so much fun to watch your face when I pound you into the ground!" Hotaru said. Gohan smiled. She talked about her great power often, but she refused to show Gohan it.  
"Yeah? Why don't I believe that? Do you even have real power?" Gohan asked and Hotaru glared at him.  
"Of course I have real power! I could whip you right here, right now! The question is, do you have power?" Hotaru said fiercely. Gohan almost laughed. Did he have power? That was a good one.  
"Miss Tomoe, I have more power then you could imagine!" Gohan said and Hotaru stood up and put her hands on hips. She stuck her tongue out at her and he laughed.   
"Well, Mr. Son, we shall see whose face is in the ground when the dust clears." Hotaru said, "I can assure you I won't be mine."  
"Well, if it's mine, that would be a show to see." Hotaru smiled and throw her arms around. She kissed a little harder then before.   
Gohan felt like he was souring. He flying up to the heavens and waiting for him there was Tomoe Hotaru.  
Could this be love?  
  
Rini didn't bother to glance behind her when she heard footsteps scurrying to keep up with her. She knew who it was. Helios and Trunks. It pained her to think Hotaru wouldn't come after her. But that was expected. She was in love, after all. Rini could see it from the moment she returned home two days ago. At first Rini had felt a rage for her friend. This was not the time to fall in love! They were on the brink of war! But then Rini cooled down. Hotaru needed this. After all the things that had happened to Hotaru, she needed to be loved and be loved in return. Rini couldn't blame Hotaru. Rini felt the curves of her mouth turn upward. Love. It was beautiful. The kind of soft you found in poetry. The kind of stuff that happens to lucky people, and people who believe in soul mates. She wasn't lucky nor did she believe in love.   
Sure she had been on many dates, but they never really worked. The one relationship that did seem to be going right was the one she had with Helios all those years ago. But, alas, it was not meant to be. She supposed she felt the minute they were dating, but her parents were so happy that she found a suitable young man she just couldn't tell Helios she didn't have feelings for him. But then Helios told her that he didn't have any feelings for her and agreed to that. She learned later on she felt for him like a brother. She had always wanted a brother. She was just a naïve girl that when she felt a ping of feelings she instantly thought of it as love. She knew better now.  
Only then did Rini turn her head to look at Trunks and Helios. She smiled at them and walked into the local café. She took a seat in a small booth and waited for Trunks and Helios to join her.  
Helios was the first. He took a seat across from Rini and grabbed her hands in his. Trunks took his seat, also, and his face showed a rage of jealousy. Rini smiled at him, but Helios ignored him.  
"Rini, what wrong? It's not like you to run off like that." Rini smiled at Helios.  
"Oh, Helios, you are so blind when it comes to matters of the heart." Rini said and reality dawned on Helios' face. Trunks, however, still looked confused.  
"What matters?"  
Rini smiled at him, "Trunks, you're so naïve, but that's okay, you're a boy. It's expected."  
"Huh?"  
Helios smiled, "That was still no reason to get mad. Hotaru can handle herself."  
`"I know, but I was pretty angry. But don't worry; I'm cooled of now. I'm going to go get a coke. Anyone else want one?"  
"I'll have a coke, too." Trunks said.  
"Water please." Helios said.  
Rini smiled and nodded. She stood up and walked over to the register. Their was a young woman, not much older then Rini, their. She had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Rini much taller then her and her eyes had to be cast upward. Rini smiled at her. She was not surprised to find that she was taller then this woman. Must Lunerians were very tall creatures. The only other people that rivaled Lunerian's height were the Saturnians. She smiled at the thought of the tall Hotaru. Actually, no Lunerian was as tall as she because she had an Earthling and a Lunerian for parents. Then a thought dawned on her. Trunks and Gohan were taller then her and Gohan was taller then Hotaru! Rini racked her mind to try to think of a race that was as tall as the Lunerians and the Saturnians. Nothing came to mind.  
"Mama, your order?" The girl said, think Rini was older then herself.  
"Two cokes and a water." Rini said without thinking. The girl nodded and Rini went back to her thoughts.  
Rini suddenly got it. They were Say-Jijjins (sp?)! Of course! The Say-Jijjins were the only race that could match a Lunerian's or Saturnian's height! Oh, this was not good.   
The drinks were put in front of Rini and she took them and walled back to the booth without saying anything. She put down the drinks.  
"Thank you, Rini." Helios said and started to sip his water. Trunks didn't because he was unnerved by Rini's hard stare.  
"Are you a Say-Jijjin?" Rini asked, her eyes narrowing.  
"Yes, I am, how did you know?" Trunks asked and Helios spitted out his drink. He made a few choking sound before staring at Trunks.  
"Really? A Say-Jijjin? I suppose you are Super Say-Jijjin also." Helios said and Trunks nodded.  
"What's so wrong about that?" He asked.  
"EVERYTHING!" Rini cried, but she forced her voice to be calm, "Look, Trunks, you'd have hard enough time trying to learn using Star Energy, but you're a Say-Jijjin which makes things worse."  
"How?"   
"Alright, everyone, in every dimension, has Star Energy, but for the people that aren't from my dimension it's even harder. You see, their powers are buried deep and sometimes it's almost impossible for them to bring it out. Now a Say-Jijjin, and I'm not talking about a Super Say-Jijjin, is even harder. They're trained in the art of Ki and every time your Ki gets stronger your Star Energy gets buried deeper. Now, your Ki is on it's highest level possible and you need to learn how to control your Star Energy... catch my drift?" Rini said.  
Trunks was silent for a moment, but then he spoke, "Yeah, I see the problem, but I'm very sure we can learn."  
"We can try. I have to tell Hotaru that. So let's finish out drinks and head back, okay?" They nodded and drank it silence. Rini, Helios, and Trunks' mind were in different place, but Rini saw that they were all down their drink and she said they needed to go back to the apartment and get ready to leave.  
They walked out of the building and Rini was about to say that she felt odd serge of power when a blinding light surrounded them and the screams of the people around them filled their ears. 


	5. The Death

Chapter Five- The Death  
  
Trunks looked around. Everywhere there was a person. Everywhere someone was pushing him. Felt the strong urge to power-up and fly away, but he just couldn't leave Helios and Rini. The only reason Trunks had yet to lose sight of Rini and Helios was because he was tall, and because so was she, and because it was hard to miss her pink hair. It was rather hard to keep up with Helios and Rini because they were going against the crowd, toward the explosion. He finally reached Rini.  
"Rini!" He called out to her. She turned and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.  
Trunks felt heat rise in his cheeks and he felt a strange sensation as their hands met.  
Helios motioned towards an old abandoned where house that was missing a large chunk of it's wall.  
"Well, I'm guessing this is the place." Helios said.  
"Most likely. Come on, let's go check it out!" Rini said and jumped into the hole. Helios nodded and joined Rini and finally Trunks.  
The room was dark and Trunks could smell the stench of death. Rini most have smelled it, too because she squinted her face. She looked back to Trunks and Helios and motioned for them to follow.  
It was a dim light room and Trunks had to squinted to see a few feet in front of him.  
"I don't like this." Rini muttered and Trunks silently agreed with her.   
He didn't like this ether. Not at all.  
"Something is terribly wrong here. I can feel it. Be on guard." Helios warned. Rini nodded and moved to a corner.  
Then a screech came out of nowhere and a bunch of birds swooped down on them. Normally this wouldn't have any effect on Trunks, but it had caught him of guard and Trunks found himself throwing his arms over his head. Hot embarrassment crept into his cheeks as Trunks lowered his arms.  
He looked to Rini. Her face had paled and she looking up at something. Trunks looked up to one of the pillars that held the building to together and stared.  
Above them was a girl with fiery hair that seemed to float and eggshell white eyes. She seemed to b younger then them, about 15.   
She was wearing an orange mini-skirt on top of a white body suit. Her bows, in the middle of her chest and on the back, were a jade green color. She wore, what looked like, red ballerina shoes. On top of her forehead was a tiara with an orange gem in the middle. She was seating on a pillar holding up the roof. She was swinging her legs from side to side and was using her hands, were had white gloves on them, to balance herself.  
"Rini, who's that?" Trunks asked.  
"Sailor Anger." Rini said, cold hard hatred running through veins.  
The red head grinned, "You remember me, Small Lady. I am honored. And I shall be honored to kill you! My Mistress will be so pleased!" The red head said.  
"You're wrong! Glaxia will kill you as soon as she finished with us! You fool!" Rini shouted.  
"I won't hear any more! Stop saying such nasty things about my Mistress!" Sailor Anger shouted and lunged forward.  
Rini dodged it. She looked to Trunks then to Helios. She nodded and held up a small locket, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" She shouted and Trunks was almost blinded by a silvery light.  
As the light began to fade Rini stepped out. She was wearing a short blue mini-skirt that went over a tight white body suit. The knee-high boots she wore were red with a yellow crescent moon on the tops of them. In the middle of her chest and on her back, were red bows. She had on white gloves that went up to her elbows. On her forehead was a tiara with a crescent moon in the middle. She looked stunningly beautiful.  
"Oh, goody, you're going to play!" Sailor Anger said with a cold laugh. She forced her foot forward, but Rini moved out of the way.   
Now it was Rini's turn. She took off her tiara and it turned into a silver disk, "Moon Tiara MAGIC!" She shouted and the disk flew from her finger. Anger dodged it, but it sliced her ear off. Trunks couldn't help but cringe when blood came down from a hole in the young girl's had that used to be an ear. Anger bought her hand to her ear.  
She crocked and eyebrow at Rini. The she removed her hand and her ear was back in place. Trunks stared at her.  
"What the Hell?" He asked, directing it to no one in particular.  
"She gave her soul up. So she's dead and you can't hurt a dead person." Rini told him, never taking her eyes of Anger.  
"Yes! But I can hurt you!" She said and tried to kick Rini, but Rini dodged it.  
The red head laughed and lunged forward with a punch. Rini placed her hands to her face, but the punch was never made. Rini's hands fell from her face. The red head was gone. Then something hard hit her from behind. Rini fell to her knees in pain. She groaned and clutched her shoulder. Sailor Anger was about to attack her again, but Helios occupied her with a load of punches.  
Trunks didn't know what came over him. He let the power of the Say-Jijjin race flow through him. He was getting hard to think, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. Why bother listening to it? Or he had to do was fully let go of his mind and he was super. No, wait. Something was wrong. There was something bad about being a Super Say-Jijjin. What though? He couldn't think. He almost lost total control, but he managed to cling to a thread of logic. Soon it was too much from him and he was about to let go when Rini tore her eyes from Helios and Anger and ran to him.  
She put her hands on his pulsing shoulder and his mind cleared. He looked up at her.  
"No, Trunks!" She said, "Your powers have no effect on her! You'll only feed her power. Stay here and learn her technique. There's a chance you'll be fighting her again." Rini said and Trunks wanted to snap back, what technique? It was obvious this girl had none, but he forced himself to be quite. Rini smiled and turned back and noticed that Anger was gone. Her eyes darted up, down, and side to side.  
"Where the hell is she?" Rini muttered. What happened next seemed to happen in super fast vision.  
There was a clash of power and Helios shouted out Rini's name. Then Rini wheeled around. A flash a red light shot to her chest. Helios screeched and lunged forward pushing Rini out of the way. Helios fell to the ground at Rini's feet. Blood was pouring from his chest and a little bit of blood tinkled from his mouth. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, as he lay motionless. Rini cried and ran to Helios, de-transforming in the process. Anger laughed.  
"Kikki! You'll pay for this!" Rini shouted.  
"HAHA! That's unlikely! Though Helios could come back and haunt me as a ghost. That would be pretty cool, I've never seen a ghost before." She laughed again, "I think I've done my damage here. Bye-Bye!" She disappeared.  
Rini turned to Helios. She placed his head in her lap. She smoothed back his hair; the tips were red from the blood pouring from his wound.  
"Helios, you'll be okay." She whispered. Helios shook his head, and Trunks could tell it took a lot of strength to do so.  
"Good-bye Rini." Helios said, choking on the words, "I'm glad I died saving you. My best friend." Helios' head snapped back and Rini let out a low groan of pain. She hugged Helios head and wept.  
Trunks stepped closer to her, making sure they didn't disturb her. Even while she cried she looked like an angle. Trunks knew this was a time to remain silent. But he found himself thinking odd thoughts. If he died like Helios, would Rini weep over him? Would she cradle his dead body in her arms? Letting his blood flow on her dress? Probably not, he guessed. She, after all, hated him. And he didn't deserve to wept over by such an angle. Trunks knew they had to get out of the building; too many bystanders would be coming soon. Ask to many questions.  
"Rini," Trunks whispered, "We need to leave. People will be coming soon." Rini stood up with her back straight.  
"You're right. Wait one second." She swiped her hand over Helios's face. His body disappeared. She turned to Trunks, "We need to get out of here and fast!" Trunks scooped her up in his arms.  
"Hold on." He told her and flew off.  
  
Hotaru sat in the kitchen. Nervously biting her nails. Gohan watched her with concerned eyes.  
"I'm sure she's alright." Gohan assured her.  
Hotaru shook her head, "No she's not. I know what I felt."  
About one hour ago, Hotaru felt this sting of pain. It was strong and it burned in her chest. At that point Hotaru knew Rini was in trouble, but she wasn't sure where she was and didn't want to go running around. Not to mention every time she got up her legs just collapsed beneath her. Gohan wouldn't let her out of the house, also. So now all she could do was wait.  
Then the door slammed open. Hotaru found strength in her legs and rushed to the door, with Gohan on her heels.  
Rini and Trunks stood it the doorway. They both were very pale.  
Hotaru brought Rini into her embrace, "Rini what happened? I was so worried! I felt your pain, I-" That was when Hotaru felt the soft liquid on Rini's dress. She looked down and a deep red stained on her dress.  
"Rini... what happened?" Hotaru managed, never taking her eyes of the blood. Rini didn't say anything. She just stood there like a ghost, but then she broke down into sobs. She fell into Hotaru's arms, again and then Hotaru noticed Helios wasn't there. And it came to her. Painfully, she understood.  
"Oh Rini! I'm so sorry." Hotaru whispered. She felt like crying. In face her vision began to blur with tears. She blinked a few times and they never fell. She remembered, long ago, she had forgotten how to cry.  
Rini stood up, back straight. She looked at Hotaru, who's face was one twisted with pain and sadness. She looked pretty, Rini decided, with tears on brims of her eyes. It made her look real. She touched the tears, just to make sure they were real. Sure enough Rini felt the wetness on her fingers. Oh how she longed to see Hotaru cry. To assure herself that Hotaru wasn't just this unemotional void.  
"Hotaru, we need to go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. NOW! They're going to come after us and we aren't strong enough to fight them." Hotaru looked down at her and nodded.  
"You're right Rini." Hotaru said. Her head was throbbing. Not just from the pain Rini had sent her, but also from the loss. Helios was a good friend. She needed to get her mind of things, "Let me take a bath first, okay? You sit down and calm yourself and then we'll leave tonight." Rini hesitated, but then finally nodded. Rini wanted revenge and it her weak state she couldn't do that. Hotaru smiled at her and went to the bathroom.  
Hotaru shut the door and leaned back against it. She rubbed her temples and tried to clear her mind. Right now she needed to be strong for Rini. She had seen it in Rini's eyes. She was becoming the girl she used to be. The girl who needed a mother and needed to be hugged and taken care of. After the death of Serena Rini had taken charge. She had become a leader. The new mother of the Senshi. She was brave and smart and wise. Hotaru was so sure she had matured and no longer needed her help. Then the Outer Senshi had died. Hotaru shank into a deep depression and no one could get her out of it. Rini had nursed her back to health and made realize that she had to fight to get them back. Now she was withdrawing back into that little girl with the cone shaped ponytails. Hotaru supposed that was why Rini made her buns round, like her brave mother. Her cone shaped ponytails symbolized Rini Chiba, the little twelve-year-old girl who thought of no one, but herself, not Small Lady, the young woman willing to do any to protect her loved ones. Hotaru took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Then something caught her attention.  
It hadn't been there the last time she had been in there. And it was hardly noticeable. It was a small piece of paper tapped to the mirror. Hotaru stepped to the mirror and took the piece of paper of it. It was folder and it had her name neatly written on the front side. The handwriting seemed vaguely familiar. Then she felt a lump in the middle of the paper. She carefully unfolded the note and a deep red rose fall out from it. Hotaru bent and picked up the rose. She had never seen such a deep red color. No... wait... it wasn't a red rose at all. The rose was black. Hotaru shuttered and closed her eyes. It felt like the chills were playing slide on her spine. She opened her eyes and looked at the letter.   
I still love you  
Hotaru  
She dropped the letter and back to the door. Her hands covering her mouth to keep from screaming. Her whole body was trembling and felt like her body would collapse. There was no way... it was impossible. He... no. Hotaru forced breath into lungs and regained her composure. It didn't matter if he was alive or not. He had no power over her anymore. It was over. He couldn't hurt her. She scowled at herself. How could she be so afraid of a little note? She was a Senshi! He was nothing. But even as that thought pass through her mind, back in her head the fear never left. Would she always be afraid? Hotaru crumpled the rose and throw it in the wastebasket. Then she took the note put it in her pocket. She started her bath water and took her bath.  
  
"Are we all ready?" Gohan asked. Hotaru, Trunks, and Rini nodded, "All right. Trunks carry Rini and I'll carry Hotaru."   
Hotaru moved with graced into Gohan arms. Rini and Trunks argued a little, but not as much as they used to, then they took of.  
The city looked so beautiful from their view. It glowed like a diamond into a sea of darkness.  
"Um, Hotaru? Why didn't you ever learn how to fly?" Gohan asked.  
"Hotaru smiled, "In my dimension flying really isn't so important. Not when you have Sailor Teleport."  
"Sailor Teleport?" Gohan asked.  
"I'll tell you later." Hotaru looked over his shoulder, "Rini! How ya doin'?" Rini screamed.  
"I WANT DOWN NOW! I'LL WALK THERE! GET ME DOWN!" Was her response.  
"Be a good trooper!" Hotaru said, "Stick it out!"  
"HOTARU! I HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Rini screamed. Hotaru laughed.  
"She hates heights." Hotaru explained to Gohan.  
"Oh really? I wouldn't have ever guessed." Gohan said sarcastically. Hotaru punched him, "Let me reminded you that I'm the one holding on to you and I could easily drop you."  
Hotaru glared at him, "You wouldn't dare."  
"Damnit, I hate it when you're right!" Gohan said, but he was smiling, "Here we are."   
They flew up to a place called Kami's Look Out. It was a round piece of land that floated above the Earth. They flew up to the top of the land and Gohan let Hotaru jump to the ground. Rini, however, fell down, courtesy of Trunks' 'slippery' hands. Gohan sighed in annoyance.  
"Gohan, I didn't expect you so early." A voice said and the Kami, Dinday (sp?), stepped out from the shadows.  
"I know, but something terrible has just happened and we need to start training immediately." Dinday nodded.  
"Alright, so who's going first?" Gohan shot Hotaru a look. They hadn't decided who was going first.  
"Hotaru and Gohan," Rini said, "Don't give me that look, Hotaru! You're going first because you're stronger. So how long is it going to take to get a year of training in?" Rini asked. Dinday smiled.  
"A day each." He said and Rini burst.  
"A day! It supposed be a HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER!" Rini screeched.  
"Rini, Rome wasn't built in a day." Hotaru put in.  
"What wasn't built in a day?" Trunks asked and Hotaru rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"Rome was stupid!" Rini said.  
"Rome was one of the world greatest empires!" Hotaru replied.   
"WE AREN'T TALKING ABOUT ROME! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THAT FATE OF THE WORLD!" Rini shouted.  
"I know! That's way we need to get moving!" Hotaru turned to Dinday, "Could you please take us to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"  
"Yes. Please follow me." Dinday said and led them to a door with sundials on it, "This is it. Please step inside."  
He opened the door and Hotaru and Gohan stepped in.  
"Very few people have been able to stay in the chamber for a year." Dinday warned.  
Hotaru smiled, "I think I can handle it."  
"Good luck." Dinday said and closed the door. Hotaru smiled at Gohan and she stepped into the middle of the platform they were on.  
"It sure is white." Hotaru commented and Gohan smiled.  
"Wait until you see what's under us." Gohan said crossing his arms over his broad chest.  
Hotaru smiled at him and walked to the edge of the platform. Her mouth fell open, "Go... Gohan! There's nothing under us!"  
"Which what the first lesson will be. I'm going to teach you how to fly!" Gohan said, laughing at Hotaru's gaped mouth. 


	6. The Training of Gohan and Hotaru

AN: I know my spelling sucks (you can guess I failed all my spelling test) but I'm pretty good for my age. Anyway, please don't flame about my writing, I already know it won the worst spelling contest. Okay? I don't own SM or DBZ in anyway.  
  
WARNING: Lime ahead. DANGER, DANGER WILL ROBINSON.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six- The Training of Gohan and Hotaru  
  
"Come on, Gohan! You'll have to do better!" Hotaru shouted as she easily dodged Gohan's feeble attempt at making a Star Energy Blast.  
"It's hard!" Gohan said, already feeling a lot of his energy living him.  
Hotaru shook her head, "Be glad you got that much out! Some aren't so lucky."   
They had been training for about a month now. For the first week Gohan taught Hotaru how to fly, using your ki energy and using to float under you. First Hotaru made sure it wouldn't hurt her Star Energy, though. Now it was Hotaru's turn. And she was tough! Or maybe she wasn't tough compared to Glaxia, but Gohan was like a newborn in the Star Energy and Hotaru was more then a match for him.   
"Gohan," Hotaru said shaking her head, "This isn't being to get tough! Unless you can somehow mange to survive this beginner training, you won't survive the harder trainings."  
Gohan felt anger boil inside of him, "Then why did you agree to train me!? Why not train with Rini?"  
Hotaru shook her head, "Like I said before I would gain nothing from training with Rini, but if I could bring power out in you we might just stand a chance, but I see I was wrong. I was a fool to think a Saiya-Jin could bring out Star Energy." Gohan's anger went from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds. What he didn't know was that Hotaru, clever as she was, had planned this, hoping to bring his power out.  
I'll show her, Gohan thought angrily. No insults his race! Sure he wasn't proud of the bad things the Saiya-Jin had done, but he still proud of his heritage non-the less. Gohan closed his eyes and looked deep into his soul. And he saw it. There was a small glowing light. The warmth of gave him strength he didn't know he had. At first he had been worried he wouldn't know what to do with this power, but he could hear a small voice inside of him telling him, don't worry... fight with your heart not your mind... let your soul and inner strength lead you. Without a moments hesitation Gohan leaped up at Hotaru. She dodged him lunge and sent an energy blast at him. For some odd reason he just swat it away. Her attacks felt like the wind. He lunged forward, but Hotaru's speed still advanced his and she dodged it. He lunged again and again and again, but every time she dodged it.  
"Your power matches mine, for the time being, but we need to work on your speed. Perhaps you need an element as your power up?" Hotaru suggested, but Gohan was already thinking he had one. He had the wind.   
He could feel in his hand, on his neck, and on his face. It, he knew, would give him all the speed he needed. Use the power that has been pre-destined, the soft voice whispered, use the power of Uranus.  
He did. With the speed of wind he lunged and hit Hotaru hard in the face. She groaned and hit the floor. But when she looked up at him, there was no bruise on her face, just a smirk.  
"You'll have to do harder then that, Gohan. I'm a Saturnian Warrior! We don't bruise that easily!" Hotaru shouted at him.  
Gohan felt wild rage come over him and he lunged at him. This time the wind, oddly enough, formed into a saber. The hilt was gold color outlined with gems and Gohan could fell a massive amount of power flowing. Hotaru's eyes widened and before Gohan could think of the actual damage he could do, he lunged forward with the sword. Hotaru managed to roll out of the way, but it slashed her low stomach. She groaned and held her wound, while she forced herself up. He realized what he had just done and he stared at the saber in his left hand. A small steak of deep red blood flowed down to the hilt.  
"Hotaru...I-" She smiled at him, "What?"  
"You are powerful." She said, gripping her wound, "But the battle isn't over!"  
Gohan smiled at her, "Like you said my power matches your's and now my speed does, too! Maybe you should give up?"  
"If you remember correctly, Gohan, I said for the time being. Maybe you can handle Sailor Saturn. Though I highly doubt it."  
"Who?"  
"Never mind, she's way too strong for you." Hotaru said, hoping he would go for her bait. There was no way she was going to let him win.  
"Too strong? Bring it on, Hotaru! I'm sure I can handle this Saturn person." Gohan said, confidently.  
Hotaru smirked at him, "We shall see." She held up an oddly formed stick in her hand, "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!! MAKE UP!!" She shouted and a blinding purple light surrounded her. When the light disappeared, Hotaru was standing perfectly still, her eyes closed. She was wearing a white body suit, showing her curves; upon her head was a tiara with a purple gem in the middle. She wore purple bows in the middle of her chest and right above her butt. Her mini-skirt was jet-black, matching her hair, as was her knee-high boots. When she opened her eyes to look at Gohan they were a coal black, not violent purple like they used to be. In her left hand was a long black stick that resembled glaive.  
"Hotaru?" Gohan asked cautiously.  
"I am not Hotaru," The girl said, her voice full of unseen power, "I am Sailor Saturn. Hotaru's other form. So you are the man whom Hotaru thinks can match my power? I hardly think so." She said flexing her glaive.  
"We'll see about that." Gohan said and she smiled.  
"Yes we shall see." She said and she let Gohan move first. He lunged forward kicking her lower stomach, hoping that it cause extra pain because of the wound he had given Hotaru, earlier. Saturn had disappeared before the move touched her skin.   
She reappeared behind him and brought her Silence Glaive upon his head. Luckily, Gohan sensed her movements and was able to dodge her attack. The death warrior smiled at him.  
"You are strong young one." She said, a small purr in her voice, "But you still do not stand a chance against Glaxia. I will show what true power is, not that weak power Hotaru's been teaching you to use."  
"What are you going to do?" Gohan asked. Saturn smirked, sending shivers down his spine. She was evil, Gohan thought, but then he shook his head, no she wasn't evil. He couldn't fell any evil presence around her.  
Saturn seemed to read his mind, "I am not evil young one," She purred, "I am darkness and I am light. In light I am darkness because I bring death. In darkness I am light for I bring life. I kill one thing I make another. Get it?"  
Gohan nodded and Saturn smiled, "Good, but now I will show you just how powerful I really am! SATURN DEATH GLAIVE SURPRISE!" Gohan watched on in shock as Saturn spun her glaive around her head and then pointed it at Gohan. Massive power formed from her glaive and a purple beam surrounded her. The white sky turned black and pieces of rock from the platform. The sky sent black beams to Saturn's glaive and shot of from the Glaive. Gohan moved out of the way, but the attack filled the whole platform and Gohan was hit by the blast on every side. He groaned in pain as he hit the ground. With a dazed look in his eyes he watched Saturn descend slowly to the ground. With another groan he collapsed.  
Saturn snorted at him. Weak minded Saiya-Jin fool. How could it be? Hotaru's heart truly belonged to this man? Impossible. Saturn glared at the unconscious form. She took her Silence Glaive and pointed it at his forehead, ready to destroy him, but luckily something popped into her mind. This Saiya-Jin had a power deep inside of him, a power far greater then that of Star Seed Energy. The power to change Hotaru's heart. No one knew it, but Saturn had feelings as well. Tears had streamed down her face when she had first watched Hotaru suffer from the pain of having the evil spirit named Mistress Nine, she cried again when she realized that this child would have to suffer the pain of knowing that her father never loved her, only wanted her for his experiments and she had cried when Hotaru gave her heart to a man that she believed she loved, only to have squashed in her face. After that Hotaru's soul became silent. She never seemed to feel anything unless they were Rini or the Outer Senshi. Saturn then formed ice around her soul and never felt sorry for this child again. Saturn sighed and closed her eyes. And then she let Hotaru back in.  
  
His head hurt... so much pain... but that didn't matter... he would have Hotaru soon enough... and it would be as it had been... she and he... forever... true love conquered all... but this boy, Gohan, stood in the way... he had no right to touch what was his... what had always been his... look... he was leading beloved Hotaru off the path... This Gohan person would destroy pretty Hotaru... power Saturn... evil Mistress Nine... but he should shouldn't worry... as soon as he was awakened Hotaru would come to him... she was destined to... they were meant for each other... no one could stop him... certainly not Gohan... no need to worry... sleep... rest... he most be rested for Hotaru... have to... have to look his best.  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes slowly. The shapes were dazed first. Black shapes with a white background, but then she started to make out the pillars that surrounded the chamber. She groaned as she sat up. Her head when spinning and she gripped it. That was what she hated about becoming Saturn, she always felt weak and dizzy after. She looked around and her eyes widened.  
"Boy, Saturn overdid it a little." Hotaru muttered as she stood up. She brushed of her shorts and looked at the blown up platform.  
"GOHAN!" Hotaru shouted when she saw his form lying unconsciously on the ground. She ran to him and rolled him over. He was still breathing, thank God. What was Saturn thinking? They need him. He might be the only one that could possibly save the world. Hotaru groaned as she heaved Gohan up. She almost buckled under his weight, but she managed to drag him to his bed and put him on it. Then with the last bit of strength she had left she forced herself on the bed too, fearing she could not make it to her own.   
Hotaru just sat there listening to the rhythmic sounds of Gohan's breathing. She closed her eyes and inhales, catching the scent that Gohan produced. She felt like she could fall asleep right here, right now, but she knew she couldn't. Not yet anyway. Hotaru smiled and rolled over to look at Gohan. He slept like a sweet innocent child. He lips were slightly parted, his hair was ruffled, and his breathings sounded so soft. Hotaru put one hand on his cheek and sighed. Just being near his was enough to keep her happy. But as she looked at him, she suddenly wanted more and when she thought of what she wanted a blushed crept up upon her cheeks. She pushed herself up and went to get something to eat. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now.  
She walked to the small kitchen and opened the frig and looked inside. So what did she want? Some rice would do. She took out the boil of rice and began to eat.   
She was almost finished eating when she heard the sound of footsteps. Gohan stood before her with a sleepy look upon his face. Hotaru blushed remembering what she had been thinking earlier.  
"Hotaru, you're back to normal?" Gohan asked, tiredness in his voice. Hotaru smiled at him and nodded.  
"Sorry, Saturn went harder on you then I thought. She must be in one of her moods." Hotaru said and Gohan took a seat.  
"Do all Senshi have forms like that?" Hotaru nodded, "Boy do I feel sorry for Trunks when Rini's a Senshi and he gets her angry." Gohan said. He put a hand behind her head and the removed. His hand was covered with blood. Hotaru looked down, feeling guilty for the pain she had caused.  
"I'm sorry, Gohan. I should have known better then to let Saturn fight. She's a cold hearted killer." She once, again, felt tears on the brim of her eyes, but they never fell. That was the cost of having silence in one's soul.  
Gohan lifted her chin with his fingers, "Hey, it's not your fault. You had no way of knowing that Saturn was out to kill me."  
Hotaru smiled and gave a heavenly sigh when Gohan placed his lips on her's. Ever need of her body came soaring back to her and she throw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately back. She parted her mouth slightly and allowed his tongue to slip in. She wanted more and so did Gohan as he kissed the nape of her neck. But somehow something reminded her of what happened the last time; the last time she gave her heart out so willingly. She put her hands on his shoulder in weak protest.  
"Gohan... stop... I... I can't." Hotaru muttered and suddenly Gohan jerked away. He tired not to look disappointed.  
"You're right, Hotaru. I'm sorry. I shouldn't... I had no right." Gohan mumbled and Hotaru put a finger on his lips.  
"Gohan, I love you." She said, "And I'm pretty sure I know what I want, but I'm just not ready give me time, okay?" She hoped and prayed he wouldn't say 'I love you, too' because then she would finished what she had just stopped.  
Gohan smiled at her, "I understand, Hotaru. I'll give you all the time you need. I'll wait. I'm gonna go train, okay?" Hotaru nodded and Gohan flew into the white void. Hotaru stood up and put her boil in the sink.  
"Time for a bath." She muttered to herself and went to the bathhouse. She shut the door and began to run the hot water. She stripped of her cloths, which had started to stick to her body because of her sweat, and plopped them on the floor. She then slid into the water. It felt so good having hot water soak her body. Then her mind was drawn to her crisis. How much she wanted Gohan and how she swore she had never love again. Well, she knew she loved Gohan and she knew what she wanted from him, but was she ready to give out her newly healed heart again? She didn't wanted to have to mend it again, but deep inside of her she knew Gohan would never hurt her. Then why was she so afraid of admitting her feelings and taking what she wanted? Then answer was pretty simple, she was still afraid of 'him'. Of the treat her swore to her. 'Hotaru, you belong to me. I am your master. You shall never give yourself to another man and if I found out you have, I will not only kill your new man, but you as well.' Though it had been three years since the threat had been made and it had been one year since he had died, she still feared for her life and now she feared for Gohan's life. But why? She knew that the dead didn't talk. She knew she could easily kill him, for she was Saturn, but she still feared him. She glared at the water. She would prove to herself that she could love again and that she wasn't afraid of him, anymore. She stepped out of her bath and wrapped her towel around herself. Beware Gohan, Hotaru thought grinning evilly, she was going to rock his world.  
  
Stupid idiot, Gohan cursed himself as he throw punches at the air, jackass. Of course Hotaru wasn't thinking like that at this time! After all, she was planning to save the world! And what had he done? He let his hormones control him. You're such a jackass. How could he have been so dumb? He couldn't help wonder, however, why Hotaru didn't want him. Well, she had said she loved him! One would be lead to believe that she wanted what he wanted. Gohan punched the air fiercely, pretending it had a face that looked like his. He was so stupid! Stupid... stupid... stupid... stup-  
"Gohan!" A voice called into the void. Gohan turned around and saw Hotaru come flying at him. She was wearing only a towel! Oh God! What the hell was she doing? Was she doing this just to test him? If she was he was going to fail horribly.  
"Ah, hi, Hotaru." Gohan muttered as he floated downward so he was level with Hotaru. Hotaru tucked the towel tighter around herself and throwing her arms around Gohan's neck; the same thought erupted in his mind. What the hell was she doing?  
"Gohan, I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said in the kitchen." Hotaru said, sincerely.  
"It's not your fault Hotaru, I had no right-" Hotaru gave him a kiss hard on the lips and then she broke it.  
"You had every right, Gohan. I'm in love with you and I know what I want. I was just being stupid, but now I know I'm ready." Hotaru said, smiling.  
"I love you, too, Hotaru. I love everything about you, I wasn't sure what I wanted until now, but are you sure you want this? Because I fear once I begin I may not be able to stop." Gohan said praying she wouldn't say no.  
"Gohan, I've never been so sure about anything in my life." She smiled at him and Gohan scooped her up in his arms and then flew to the bedroom. (All right I'm changing scenes. You've gone far enough).  
  
Rini waited impatiently outside the chamber door. She wished it took only a few hours. Every minute brought back painful memories of what was happening in her world. She wanted Hotaru to hurry up, but she still had 20 more hours to go. She huffed annoyingly, why did they need a year to train anyway? It was such a stupid idea. Who's idea was it anyway. Rini sighed and walked towards the edge of Kami's lookout. Beautiful blue sky lay before. It reminded Rini of a warm blanket.   
Rini remembered, not long ago, she and Serena had been walking in the park. Within a few minutes Serena was gone. Rini started run to look for her, fearing she had just gone to hang out with Darien, but she wasn't. Rini had found Serena sitting at a hill staring at the blue sky.  
"What are you doing, Serena?" Rini had asked, sitting next to Serena.  
Serena didn't turn to her, she just kept staring at the sky, and "I'm looking at beauty, Rini, I finally realize how lucky I am to see the sky."  
Rini hadn't understood, "Huh? What beauty? I don't see any beauty, I only see the sky. The plain old sky."  
"When you're older Rini you will see. You will finally see the beauty you have been born into." Serena had said softly.  
"So, I'm not old enough, now, am I? You just... just go! Look at your dumb old sky! I'm going to play, inside of look at a sky! How boring! You're so corny, Serena." With that, Rini stomped away.  
Serena just looked after her, "You'll understand someday, Rini, I promise." She sighed and looked at the sky.  
That had been the last day she had acutely spoken to just Serena. After that she spoke only to Eternal Sailor Moon or Sailor Cosmos. Rini brought her knees to her crest. She prayed, someday, somehow, she would know what Serena meant.  
  
Gohan wasn't sure what woke him. Perhaps it was a dream, but he couldn't remember. So he sat just there, looking at the white void that was his sky. Hotaru's head lied upon his chest, her jet-black hair cascading down his chest. Gohan turned and looked at her. Her face was peaceful, a blissful smile on her face. Gohan, too, felt that smile of total happiness come over him. And, right then he knew. He knew he loved Hotaru so much he would die for her. Die for the true love she had given him. He also, knew that somehow, someway, if they managed to make it through to battle he was going to marry Hotaru.  
Sighing, Gohan slipped out of bed, but made sure not to disturb Hotaru's peaceful slumber. Hotaru sighed and turned over. Gohan smiled at put on his pants. Then he noticed Hotaru's pants, shirt, and other *items*. Gohan smiled, but then something caught his attention. A piece of white paper stuck out from one of the pockets of his pants. Gohan knew he shouldn't touch it, but curiosity got the better of him. He picked up the paper and read it.  
"I love you, Hotaru?" Gohan stared at the paper in total shock. Who the hell wrote this? What was Hotaru keeping from him?  
Gohan read the note over and over, again. No... it wasn't possible. Gohan turned to look at Hotaru. She had a hand behind her head and there was a smirk on her sleeping features. Normally everyone would have thought it was the smile of pure happiness, but Gohan saw it as something else. Was she smiling because she loved him? Or was it because she had tricked him into believing she did? Had she already promised her love to another? While he was falling head over heels in love with her was she and her lover passing notes to one another? What was going on? What the hell was going on?  
Gohan walked away from the bed, but he didn't take his eyes of Hotaru. His mind just kept on saying, who was she? What was she keeping from? Gohan wheeled around and walked into the kitchen. He was going to find out whom Hotaru Tomoe really was.  
  
Hotaru sighed and rolled over. She had been expecting to find a strong chest, awaiting her head, but all she found was covers. Hotaru opened her eyes groggily. The room in which she slept was empty. She groaned and pulled to the covers to her chest and sat up. She groaned again and pushed herself out of bed. She forced her cloths on and walked into the kitchen were she found Gohan sitting there.  
"Gohan?" She asked, sensing something was wrong. She cautiously took a step closer. Gohan didn't look up and she knew something was terribly wrong, "Gohan? Please, what's wrong?"  
Gohan looked up, his eyes where cold. Then handed Hotaru a piece of paper. She looked at it and gasped. Even died he somehow seemed to hurt her and the ones she loved. Hotaru let the note drop to the floor. She knew Gohan was thinking the note meant something to her. Something it didn't.  
"What is that, Hotaru?" Gohan asked, "What are doing to me?" Hotaru looked down and didn't say anything. What would he think of her if she told him about her teen years? Would he think her weak?  
Gohan stood up and looked at Hotaru sadly, "Tell me, Hotaru. Please. I won't get mad. I promise."  
It's time to talk, a voice said in Hotaru's head, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. But she loved Gohan didn't she? He had a right to now about her past. As horrid as it is, he had a right.  
Hotaru sighed in defeat, "Gohan. Sit down." He did and Hotaru, too, took her seat.  
"You remember when Rini told you about the Senshi and out lives on our Earth? Well, she didn't tell you about our lives after the time of Glaxia and leading up to the death of the Senshi. Well, many things happened. Some good, some bad. One thing happened to me. His name was Brian Hue."  
"Before I tell you about him, I'll tell you how I met him. Please don't interrupt. Well, you see my caretaker, Michiru Kaiou, had just gotten married to Leo Smith. She was a paleontologist and she and her new husband went to a dig down in Montana, don't ask, and she, after finding a dinosaur, invited her and Leo's friend to come and see the dinosaur bones. She invited me, Amara, Rini, and Trista and Leo invited his friends at a hotel he had worked out down in Montana. So we all came up and I met him there."  
"He was perfect," Hotaru blushed, "He was fair haired and blue eyed. Brian was charming and seductive and I fell to his dashing smile as soon as he looked at me. At first we had a long distance relationship, but then I turned fifteen and he moved to Tokyo. As soon as he got there we moved in together. Then started to go down hill from there."  
"At first everything was okay, but he started to get jealous when I hung out with my friends. He then started to abuse me. I was so much in love with him, I just didn't stop him. I mean, I thought I deserved it; I thought I had done something wrong. Besides he was only hurting me, not any of my friends so I didn't try to stop.  
"Well, not until he tried to hurt Rini. I had caught him preparing to rape Rini." Hotaru shuddered at the memory, "I kicked him and told Rini to run. When he faced me I told him it was over and that he should just go back to Montana. Brian screamed at me; he had seriously believed that I belonged to him. I grabbed as many things as I could and ran. I was afraid to be alone so I moved in with Amara and I begged Rini to also. I feared he might come after her, too. Then, right after I turned seventeen Brian got killed by a car. I wish I could say I was sad that he died, but I wasn't. I didn't even attend the funeral."  
"You know that rest. A few days after that happened Glaxia attacked and I had no choice, but to run. I thought he was dead, but look! He still haunts me!" Hotaru said putting her hands on her face.  
Gohan throw and arm around Hotaru. He kissed her hair, "It's okay. He's not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm sure there is a good reason why this was there, I'm sure he's not the reason."  
Hotaru nodded and looked up at him, "I love you, Gohan."  
"I love you, too. Forgive me for doubting you." He said and gave her a small kiss. Hotaru smiled.  
"Let's go get training, okay?" Gohan smiled and nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: I hate the end to this chapter, but everything else that goes on needs to be in another chapter. I promise, the next chap will have a good ending! Promise!:)  
Please R+R!!!! 


	7. Unwanted Attraction

AN: This chapter is very short. I don't even know why I wrote. (I had writers block on action parts so I wrote this instead O_o) Anyway just to keep you busy till my ***important*** chapters come. And I probably won't write a chapter about Trunks and Rini training. Reasons? One, it's very boring to write about two people training in a white void. Two, I'm sure you're tired of reading about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, too. So I'm now done blundering on about my miserable story so you can read on!  
  
Chapter Seven- Unwanted Attraction  
  
"How much longer till Hotaru-chan and Gohan get out?" Rini asked Trunks and he looked at the clock.  
"A few more hours." He said. Rini nodded. She brought her knees up to her chest and Trunks stared at her. For the first time he saw her as an insecure little girl. She looked so innocent, with her pink hair sweeping behind her and her blue eyes searching. He also noted she looked sad and alone.  
"What's wrong, Rini?" He asked. Rini sighed.  
"I miss my plant Earth. I miss looking up at the moon and feeling the presence of my dead grandmother. I miss all my friends. They were my true family. I just want to go home." Rini whispered.  
Trunks couldn't relate. The people he loved had also surrounded him. He didn't know how to comfort her. But something told him he had to. So he put his hand around her shoulder. She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. Trunks swallowed.  
Rini mumbled something and she leaned on his shoulder. Trunks just sat there. Not sure what to do. He had never been in such a tender situation and he didn't know how to handle one. Also, he hated Rini! Well... didn't he? Even as he thought about it, strong emotions rose in his body. The need for everything Rini had to offer was so overwhelming. But he shook his head and decided not to allow the moment last.  
"You know? You're the last person I thought of as caring for friends." He said, with a sneer he hadn't met for. That set Rini off.  
She looked up at him with a killer glare. She jerked her head away from his shoulder. She stood up.  
"I wouldn't expect such I weak Saiya-Jin fool like you to understand. Your kind's idea of friendship was killing someone with them facing you." That set Trunks off. He, too, stood up and if Rini hadn't been a girl he would have killed her.  
"Stup up, you Moon Brat! At least my people knew had to use the power they had. Instead of making a white ***peace***." Trunks sneered. Rini glared at him with pure anger and hatred.  
"Go to hell!"  
"You first!"  
"You're such a jackass!" That curse had done. He believed he was moving in to hit Rini. She didn't look shocked or afraid. Trunks didn't know what he was doing, he was taught never to hit girls, but this girl was driving him mad and he didn't know why. As soon he reached Rini he put his finger on her chin and before he could realize what he was doing he brought her lips up into rough kiss. That shocked and scared and her. It took her a few minutes to respond to the kiss. But when she did Trunks mind became a place of heat. His body felt like he was melting and his senses were in turmoil. He wondered if Rini felt it, too.  
Then they both realized what they were doing. They jumped apart. Rini blue eyes were flashing and she was crouched in a fighting position. Like what Trunks had just done was a war call. Trunks's body was still rocking from the sensation of his first kiss, but he kept his cool outwardly and just stared at the flushed moon princess.  
"What... the... Hell... do... you... think... you... are... doing? How... dare... you... kiss... me?" Rini said, sucking in breath. Her own senses rocking.  
"You kissed me back. Look, sweetheart, it's an open invitation for a guy. It was simple instinct. Because trust me I want nothing to do with you!" Trunks lied through his teeth. He didn't know what happened, but he wanted more.  
"Bastard." Rini muttered and Trunks glared at her.  
"It's your fault!"  
"It is not, you jackass! I didn't ask to be kissed!"  
"Well, then you should look in the mirror. Your lips are trembling and your face is flushed. I think you enjoyed my kiss."  
"I hate you!"  
"I hate you, too!"  
"You bastard!"  
"Bitch!"  
And then they were kissing, again. Rini was racking her hands through his purple hair and Trunks was gripping Rini's hands, pulling her closer, not getting everything he wanted. Rini's tongue probed the entrance of his mouth and then she suddenly jumped back, as did Trunks.  
"Don't ever speak to me, again!" She screamed. She sped away. Her lips trembling and her face flushed.  
Trunks glared at the spot she had been. So this was what they called an unwanted attraction?  
  
Rini hadn't spoken to anyone since she had kissed Trunks. Her insides did summer solutes just thinking about him. She sighed and touched her lips. What was she feeling? She hated him! Right? Right. Something was happening to her and its name was Trunks. She didn't want this attraction she felt. Rini sighed. What was she feeling? She had never felt like this with Helios.  
"Um, princess?" Rini almost laughed. She turned to face Dende.  
"Please call me, Rini." She said with a smile and the green boy nodded.  
"I believe Hotaru and Gohan are coming out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Dende said and Hotaru jumped up.  
"Finally!" She cried and ran to the door. She suddenly stopped short. When they came out Rini was going to spend a year Trunks! Oh, God!  
The door to the chamber slid open and Rini gasped.  
Hotaru came out first. Her pale skin was now very tanned and her short jet-black hair reached her waist.  
"Ho... Hotaru! Wha... what happened to you?" Trunks ran towards them and Rini's body went ridged.  
"Well, Rini that can happen when you spend a year in there." Rini forgot the year thing.  
"But, you were in there for only a d-" Rini suddenly remembered, "Ohhhhhhhh! I remember now! Silly me!"  
Trunks snorted and Rini glared at him. Hotaru, wisely, decided to end the stare off before it became an argument.  
"So Rini, it's your turn." Trunks and Rini nodded. As they walked in they both glared daggers at each other.  
Hotaru laughed, "Something happened to those two while we were gone. Anything odd happen this morning?"  
"Well, as a matter of fact. This morning Trunks glared at everything he saw and Rini wouldn't speak to anyone. And they spent their time on opposite ends of the lookout. But when they did run into each other they sped off in the other direction. Trunks would go pink around the cheeks and Rini would flush. It's really weird. Trunks never acted like that before." Dende said, having an idea of what Hotaru was thinking.  
"Oh really? It's to bad! I wanted to see the first step, but I suppose that's okay." Hotaru and Dende smiled.  
"What?" Gohan didn't get any of it.   
Hotaru laughed, "Can't you see? They're falling in love! It's romantic!" Gohan blinked rapidly.  
"I... I don't think that's going to happen. I mean when they aren't glaring at each other, they're yelling at one another. That's love?" Gohan was confused. Their love wasn't anything like that.  
Hotaru laughed, "They're just like Rini's mom and dad. Darien and Serena always fought! Like Trunks and Rini when they weren't glaring at each other they were yelling at one another! It's so cute!"  
"Cute? By the gods, Hotaru! I wouldn't be surprised if they killed each other in the year their spending in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Gohan laughed and Hotaru shook her head. She looked up at him.  
"You obliviously don't know how Lady Fate works." Hotaru sighed and looked at the chamber and muttered to herself, "Don't kill him, Rini." She and Gohan walked away to watch the sunset  
  
AN: There are a few things I want to point out for those who didn't read my disclaimer. (Not that I blame for not reading it). This chapter is short, I know. And this chapter made no sense to the story since this isn't a R/T romance it's a G/H romance, but I had to make it. (But if you want me, too write a story about R/T then please say so!) And I bet you're all wondering where the enemy has gone. Don't worry! The next chapter will have so action in it! I promise! PLEASE R+R! 


	8. The Begining of the End

AN: I don't own them okay?   
  
Chapter Eight- The Being of the End  
  
He watched as Hotaru played with her new lover. So long ago that had been him. Now he was just a wreck of a man. But that didn't matter, Chaos choose him to hold her. He was stronger then anyone, even Glaxia. Soon enough he would have his beloved Hotaru back. Things would be as they were.  
"Glaxia." His voice, now molded with Chaos's, hissed. A golden warrior bowed before him.   
"My master?" Her sword glittered in the dark light coming from him. The dark crystal.  
"Glaxia, prepare the first attack. Release the dark energy upon the Earth. And cast those miserable humans into eternal sleep." He laughed low.  
Glaxia nodded, "Yes, my master. Shall I do it or shall the Evil Senshi?" Glaxia asked.  
"You do it. You are the only one I can trust. We shall soon dispose of the others." He whispered.  
Glaxia didn't even seem angered that her 'teammates' were going to be killed, "As my master wishes."  
He watched the gold figure retreat. He laughed. He may no longer have a soul, but he had so much power. He was alive and was able to calm Hotaru. He smiled.   
"Hotaru you will soon be mine. As it was meant to be." He fell into unconsciousness.  
  
The golden warrior leaned against the wall, her chest pounding. Glaxia wasn't afraid. She never was. She was angry. A part of her she had buried long ago came out. It screamed at her, 'How can you be so cruel? Men, women, and children are going to die! There blood will be on your hands! What will your sister think?'  
In truth she had never really thought about the family she had long lost. Her brother... her sister... where they even alive? She couldn't even remember what they look like. All she knew was that they would look upon her with disgust if they saw what she was doing. Glaxia sighed.  
Kikki. Linda. Gwen. Her teammates. They only people she could trust now. They would die. Glaxia let one tear slip down her face.  
She wiped it away and stood up straight. It wasn't her fault they were going to die. They were the ones that sold their souls. What every happened to them was none of her concern.  
Glaxia nodded to herself. She walked away and prepared to begin the first attack. And it was a deadly one.  
  
Hotaru had been looking out over the Earth when it had happened. She watched as the cloud over the world moved. Hotaru smiled. How she longed to be back on her Earth. Hotaru squinted at the Earth. Black dot had appeared on one of the continents. Hotaru gasped and stood up.  
The black dot now covered the whole area and it was moving on for more. Hotaru didn't know what was happening, but it wasn't good. When she finally was able to make herself move the Earth was half covered in the blackness.  
"GOHAN! GOHAN!" Hotaru cried, running toward the form of Gohan as he jumped up in the air, throwing punches at the air.  
"GOHAN!" Hotaru cried as loud as she could. Gohan stopped and looked at her.  
"What Hotaru?" He asked and Hotaru grasped is arm. There was fear in her features.  
"Something's happened to Earth! It gone black!" Gohan looked at her like she had gone crazy.  
"What?" He asked and Hotaru realized that she didn't know what was happening and she couldn't really explain it. So she grabbed Gohan arm and lead him to the spot where she had seen Earth go black.  
By now all of Earth was total darkness. Gohan stared there with a gaped mouth. He shook his head in disbelief.  
"Ho... Hotaru! What's happened to Earth?" He asked and Hotaru shook her head.  
"I'm not sure, but it's not good. We have to check it out!" Hotaru said and Gohan grasped her arms.  
"We have to wait until Rini and Trunks come out." Gohan said and Hotaru looked at Earth.  
"How much longer?" She asked.  
"About an hour. Give or take a few minutes." Gohan said. Hotaru nodded and sat down, her knees to her chest.  
  
The minute Rini walked out of the door, she could tell something was wrong. Hotaru and Gohan's faces were grim and there was something different in the air she didn't like. Rini stepped forward.  
"Hotaru? Hotaru, what wrong." Rini asked. Hotaru looked so sad and Rini hated it.  
"Something's happened to Earth, Rini." Hotaru said looked down and Rini backed up.  
"What happened?" Rini asked and Hotaru shook her head. She and Gohan lead Rini and Trunks to a corner of the lookout. Trunks blinked and Rini brought her hands to her mouth.  
The once beautiful Earth was no just a black void. Rini looked at Hotaru and she looked down.  
"What happened to Earth." Rini asked.  
"We don't know, but I'll bet you anything that Glaxia has something to do with this." Rini nodded.  
"Are we gonna go check it out?" Hotaru nodded and they flew towards a black Earth.  
  
"This place is horrible." Rini muttered looked at the bodies that littered the ground.  
"Are they dead?" Trunks asked and Hotaru shock her head.  
"No they aren't they're just sleeping." Hotaru glared at the black sky. The air was thick with evil energy.  
"And how do you know?"  
"These people's star energy keep this plant alive. Earth would just vanish without them." Hotaru explained.  
"Right, so we need to get rid of Glaxia? Well were do we find her?" Hotaru shrugged.  
"I say we should just follow the vibes. It should bring us to a portal or something." They stared at her, "Most bases float in like a limbo place. When they attack they always leave a portal open. The portal will be the vibes are worst. Don't stare at me like that! It make prefect sense!" Hotaru and Rini walked on.  
They came to the middle of the city. Hotaru looked out from behind a building. She turned to them and brought a finger to her lips. Indicating them to be quiet.  
"No ones there, but they may be planning an attack. So walk quietly." Hotaru ran on soft feet to the portal.  
She looked around to see if anyone was coming and then she turned to them.  
"This is so weird. This was too easy. There should have been guards here." She said, looking over her shoulder, again.  
"Remember Glaxia likes fights? She probably ordered no one to be here so we could get in and fight." Rini said.  
"If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get. Let's go." Hotaru said and jumped in the portal.  
When Rini landed she looked around. They were in a dark void. Rini could fell the evil presence. Hotaru looked around.  
"Be on guard." She warned, about to transform to Saturn.  
"You should." Rini snapped her head up. Floating gracefully above them was Glaxia. She was wearing a Senshi uniform, her gold headdress hiding her long red and gold hair. She smirked at them.  
"Though it is not I you, Hotaru, should fear." She moved out of the way and they got a clear view of what was in front of them. Hotaru screamed.  
  
His hair my now be jet-black and his body deformed, pieces of skin hanging from his face, but he still had those piercing blue eyes. Those eyes which could paralyze her at any moment. Threatening her life.  
"My beloved Hotaru. How I've missed you." He moved towards her, but Gohan jumped in front of her.  
"You're not getting near her." He hissed, he voice sounded so protective Hotaru looked up at him.  
"Yes, you're Hotaru's new lover aren't you? Pity, when Hotaru's always belonged to me." Brain said, regarding him with a glance.  
"She doesn't belong to anyone. Lest of all you." Gohan growled, his body shaking with rage.  
"Gohan, step down. I'll handle this. He isn't messing with plain Tomoe Hotaru, he's missing with Saturn." Hotaru's own body was shaking with rage. She wouldn't allow him to look at her any more. He was dead.  
Gohan stared at her and didn't look like he was going to listen, but he back away, sending one last glare at Brain.  
Brain smiled at Hotaru, his loose hanging skin made him look like a zombie, not the handsome man he once was, "Hotaru, my love. I've missed you so much. Finally, we can be together, again. Aren't you happy?"  
Hotaru balled her fist, "You're dead Brian. You've been died for three years of my life."  
"I've never been dead, Hotaru. The car accident destroyed me a little, but then I gave my soul to Chaos and she restored me. So that I could be with you. Don't you want that? You love me, don't you?"  
"I've hated you all my life, Brain. When you were alive you abused me and then you tried to hurt Rini."  
"I know I've made some mistakes in the past, but we can fix them, can't we?" Hotaru glared at him.  
"Don't you get it? You're dead. You are nothing more then a... a... a dead body!" Hotaru cried and rage flashed in his eyes.  
"Fine then Hotaru, if you won't except my offer then I shall kill you. Glaxia." He said and Glaxia moved forward.  
Rini, Trunks, and Gohan all jumped forward. Gohan and Trunks were trapped by a firewall, created by Chaos.  
Glaxia grabbed her sword and lunged at Hotaru, who couldn't get out of the way. Rini didn't have time to think. She grabbed the Silver Crystal from her locket and jumped in front of Hotaru. The sword sliced in Rini's chest as she fired a blast that destroyed Glaxia's upper torso. Rini fell to her knees.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was Trunks that gave an unearthly moan and fell to the ground. His feelings were in turmoil. The girl that stirred his blood was dead on the floor.  
The fire shield dropped in for an instant and Gohan jumped out and made his way to Hotaru, Trunks couldn't move.  
Hotaru gripped Rini's hand in her arms. Rini's blood poured unto her shirt and Rini's hair was turning red.  
"Rini! Rini! You'll be okay! Don't die, please... please... don't! Don't... don't leave me." Rini smiled at her.  
She gave Hotaru the small glowing object. The Silver Crystal, "Hotaru, destroy him. Make him pay for everything."  
"No." Hotaru whispered, but Rini's head snapped back and she was dead, "NO!"  
"Don't worry! You'll be with her soon enough! Then so will your lover!" Brain shouted and aimed an attack at Hotaru.  
"HOTARU!" Gohan shouted and jumped in front. He fell to the floor, long dead, a few inches from Hotaru's feet.  
Hotaru screamed and dragged Gohan to her. Rini's head in her lap, the Silver Crystal in one hand, and the other holding Gohan, Hotaru cried. For the first since she 4, she cried. She looked up at Brain. Rage in her violet eyes.  
She stood up. The silence in her soul went into a rage.  
  
So whatya think? I probably have two more chapter get up and I want them up before Fed 9th, so expect a lot more chapter very soon. 


	9. Silence in her Soul

AN: I don't own any of the characters you recognize.  
  
Chapter Nine- Silence in her Soul  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" Hotaru shouted and she transformed into Saturn.  
Brain stared at her, "Good. I was hoping you would fight me." Saturn looked at him with disgust.  
"You've hurt this child so much. You've destroyed those most important to her. For that I shall kill you." Her voice was very cold.  
"I'd like to see you try." With that he raised his hands and fired his powerful star energy blast.  
Saturn raised her Silence Glaive and shot a purple beam. As she fought the beam threatening to consume her memories of the child's past came flooding into her mind. Her mother dying in childbirth, her father going insane, Mistress Nine taking over her body, meeting Rini, falling in love with Gohan, and losing them both. Saturn slipped in the back of her mind and reached for Hotaru.  
"Child, we most mold together in order to defeat this monster. Help me." She whispered to Hotaru.  
"But how? I can't fight him!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
"Yes you can, Rini gave the crystal to Hotaru not Saturn. I cannot control it. Only you can." Saturn whispered.  
"Oh... Okay." Hotaru said and molded with Saturn.  
The glaive Saturn held became the Silver Crystal. Let filled her body and her purple beam became white.  
Brain screamed and charged more energy into the blast and Saturn/Hotaru did, too.  
Her knees felt like they would collapse beneath her. Her organs felt like jell-o, but she kept on shooting. Everything counted on her. She could fell the power of the Silver Crystal coarse through her vanes. Everything in side of her was melting by the heat of the Silver Crystal. Of Brain didn't die soon, she was going to die.  
  
Trunks sat behind the firewall watching the battle unfold. Hotaru's long hair flow backward and she was gritting her teeth. This was the first time he realized that Hotaru might not be able to beat them. He stood up and walked over the edge of the wall.   
Hotaru had now fell to her knees and was pushing the crystal forward with all her might. Trunks tired to scream out her name, but only a small choking noise was what he could make. He put his hands to his head and pulled at his hair.  
Why hadn't he jumped when the firewall went die? Maybe, I he had Gohan wouldn't have die. Maybe. Trunks fell to his knees again. His plant was going to be destroyed and he couldn't do anything to stop them.  
He had never felt so useless. Never in his life. He prayed for a miracle. Something that could beat them. Then he noticed Hotaru.  
Her Senshi uniform of purple and black was turning pure white. It glowed as tiny speaks of white floated from her fuku. Trunks stared in awe. Was this the power of the Silver Crystal? Was Rini's mother watching over Hotaru? Was she, Serena, giving Hotaru to fight back? Trunks jumped up and waved his fists in the air.  
Every emotion in him surged. He was helpless, but not hopeless. He knew Hotaru would beat Brain and that she would bring back Rini and Gohan. She was going to save the world.   
"GO HOTARU! KICK THEIR ASSES! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" Trunks cried as loud as he could, "DO YOU HEAR ME HOTARU? DESTROY THEM! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"  
  
The shouts from Trunks floated in her head and she knew she could do it. Brain screamed curses at her and she just pushed her power more.   
There was a shatter and Brain fell to his knees clutching his heart. He looked up at Hotaru as she walked up him.  
"I loved you Hotaru." He whispered. Hotaru shook her head.  
"No." She whispered, "You loved power. And you'd had power over me. That wasn't love Brain."  
He looked at her and groaned. His body disappeared.  
Hotaru collapsed to her knees. Her fuku disappeared and a white dress covered her.  
"HOTARU!" Trunks shouted, sensing her Star Energy drop drastically. Everything went into a blur. Hotaru hit the floor. She heard a groan and then she slip into darkness.  
  
It was like Gohan was waking up from a horrible dream. The pain in his chest came back and then disappeared. It was as if time was rewinding. He groaned and opened his eyes. Rini was a few inches away from him. She started to stir. Gohan stood up and looked around him.   
"GOHAN! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A MORON! HOTARU'S UNCONSCIOUS! AND THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW! GET ME OUTA HERE!" Trunks shouted as loud as he could.  
"You get Hotaru," Rini said, "I'll get Trunks." Gohan nodded and Rini walked towards Trunks. Her hair still held her dried blood. Her pale pink shirt was a deep red, also. Gohan walked toward the figure on the ground.  
He bent down on his knees and rolled Hotaru over. There was a peaceful smile on her face and her chest rolled up and down slowly. He scooped Hotaru in his arms and stood up. There were a few wounds on her arms and a gash along her face. And, Gohan noticed, she grasped tightly in her hand, the Silver Crystal.  
"Hey, Rini-" Gohan was cut of by a shake in the ground. Rini and Trunks ran up to him.  
"We have to get outa here, Gohan!" Rini shouted, "This place is gonna blow! Now!"  
"Honestly!" Trunks shouted, "Were any of you listening? I already said that!" He glared at them.  
"Not now, Trunks!" Rini said shaking her head, "We have to go and NOW! I don't feel the need to be flat as a pancake when this place comes down! Howa 'bout you?" Trunks shook his head.  
"LET"S GO!" Gohan shouted and ran, Rini and Trunks close behind him. They ran through the black void as the chamber stared to come down.  
Gohan, still grasping Hotaru tightly, jumped through the portal.   
"Oof." Gohan said as he landed on the hard ground. Rini landed with a thud next to him and then Trunks.  
The portal twisted and made painful noises before it dissolved.  
The black that surrounded the world stared disappearing and the bodies of the unconscious people slowly started to move. Gohan, Trunks, and Rini looked at one another. They nodded.  
"Let's go!" Rini said and they flew to Kami's Lookout.  
They landed gently on the platform. Gohan placed Hotaru on the floor. She groaned and slowly started to open her eyes.  
Rini pulled Trunks away and they went to talk to Dende.  
"Gohan?" Hotaru asked, putting her hands on his cheeks. Gohan smiled and touched her hands gently.  
"Yes, Hotaru. Thank you so much. You saved this world and my life. You restored everything." Hotaru's eyes widened.  
"GOHAN! In my dream I saw all the star seeds of the Senshi returning to their bodies! They're all alive! My world's save! I can return home! I'll see Michelle, Amara, and Trista again! Oh yes!" Hotaru said. Gohan looked down. His heart ached. So she was going home? Was she going to forget all about him?  
Hotaru suddenly realized what Gohan was thinking, she looked down, "Gohan, I'm sorry, I need to go back. I have a family there. Please understand. I want to go home, it's been to long."  
Gohan looked away at Earth. What did he have here that was holding him back? Nothing, "Don't worry, Hotaru. I'm coming with you. You can show me all of your Earth and tell me all about that Rome place."  
Hotaru blinked, "Wha-" Gohan kissed her and then broke it. He smiled at her.  
"I'm going with you, Hotaru. And when we get there you're going to marry me. I mean will you?"  
Hotaru smiled and throw her arms around him, "Oh, Gohan! Yes, yes. I will!" They embraced and from the corner Rini smiled.  
  
Unknown to Hotaru, Rini, Gohan, and Trunks a black ball formed in the spot where Brain's body had been. That ball held Chaos in it. It floated over to the barely alive body of Glaxia. It entered her chest and Glaxia' breathing became more paced. Then Glaxia disappeared.  
  
So whatya think? PLEASE R+R! The final chapter is coming soon! 


	10. The Return Home

AN: all right this is the last chapter! It's very short, so be warned.  
  
Chapter Ten- The Return Home  
  
"You ready?" Hotaru asked Rini and she nodded. She turned and glared at Trunks.  
"Why do you have to come with us?" Rini asked angrily and Trunks shrugged.  
"One, I'm not letting Gohan travel with you two girls alone," Hotaru and Rini glared at him and Gohan laughed, "Second, this is an all new adventure! Earth in another dimension. Why should I let Gohan have all the fun?"  
"Whatever!" Rini muttered and went to go open a portal to their dimension.  
"You do you have a point, Trunks!" Hotaru moved closer to Gohan, "You'll love it, I promise."  
They kissed and Trunks rolled his eyes, "Gods, I hate engaged people. I'm never getting married."  
Rini popped her head in, "Are you gonna stand there all day? Or do you want to get home?"  
Trunks, Gohan and Hotaru walked to the room with the portal. Hotaru grasped Gohan's hand tightly.  
"Alright," Rini said, "On the count of there we jump in and don't let go of each other's hand alright?" Trunks held Gohan's other hand and he reluctantly held Rini's hand, "Alright, one... two... three!"  
They jumped in and dimensions went whirling past them. Hotaru's eyes were closed, Trunks was squeezing Rini's, and Gohan's eyes were wide in shook. They seemed to suspend in space, but finally they landed on the ground.   
The Earth in which the landed on was full and lush with green.  
"This is where you live?" Gohan asked and Hotaru laughed.  
"Of course not this is where my good friend Amy lives." Hotaru said and she wheeled around. Nine figures were running to them.  
"RINI! HOTARU!" They shouted. Hotaru laughed and Rini and she ran into their embrace.  
A girl with marine blue hair was kissing Hotaru, while two other girls were hugging her.  
"Oh, Hotaru," The marine blue haired girl cried, "I've missed you so! Oh... who's this?" Gohan and Trunks came into view.  
Hotaru reached for Gohan's hand, "This is Trunks and Gohan. And Gohan is my fiancé."  
The girl with a boyish hair cut burst first, "WELL! It's about time! That's all I have to say!"  
All the girls hugged Trunks, Gohan, Rini, and Hotaru. They had never been part of a happier group.  
Hotaru managed to break apart from the group. She pulled Gohan a way from them. She smiled at him.  
"I love you, Gohan!" She said and he hugged her.  
"I love you Hotaru." She kissed him and as they embraced a shooting star flew overhead.  
"Did you make a wish?" Gohan asked.  
"Why would I do that?" Hotaru asked, "I have everything I want."  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and about the Trunks/Rini fanfic, it may have to wait. I just had this huge idea! So be on the first chapter of my new story, A Crystal Future. The couples are odd! I can tell you that! 


End file.
